The Black Dragon
by Valse De La Lune
Summary: Bella defied the arrogant Edward. He will not forget her. She will be his sacrifice, he will make her his prisoner, and he will make her his, after all, he is the most feared. He is known as The Black Dragon. All Human. Dark. Medieval
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella defied the arrogant Edward. He will not forget her. He will make her his prisoner, and he will make her his, after all, he is the most feared. He is known as The Black Dragon. All Human. Dark.**

**A/N:I hope you enjoy! It will be most fun writing this story. This chapter is only when Bella is little. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and the idea of the story is influenced by the book "The Bride and the Beast"  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Medieval, England  
**

- I -

The tree branches swayed as a warm breeze carried through the ancient woods. The sunlight shone through the leaves like a shattered mirror on the shaded forest floor.

A young girl with brunette hair was hastily climbing up one of the numerous trees in the woods. The particular tree was gnarled and had perfect limbs most appropriate for climbing.

Her small hands grasped at the branches, and she hauled herself up. Her breaths came in quick huffs as she attempted to climb further up in the tree.

She finally perched herself on a suitable thick branch that supported her weight. Her small legs dangled over the branch and she hugged the trunk of the tree tightly, in fear she might lose her balance.

She glanced down to the ground and saw a few other town children running through the woods calling for her, "Come out, come out, Bella! Don't you want to play?"

The children laughed and snickered as they ran in the woods, searching all around for Bella.

The young girl closed her eyes tightly, praying they wouldn't look up into the tree and she her hiding. Her hands dug into the harsh tree bark, hoping she would keep still. She was constantly teased by the other children in town. Their favorite game to play was finding Bella and seeing how they could make her cry. She didn't know why exactly they teased her, but she knew it was probably because she was an easy target for their folly.

She let out a sigh of relief hearing their voices drift further away in their search. She was about to make her way back down the tree when she heard another sound come through the woods. It was the sound of a horse's hooves pounding the ground.

The young girl stared below and saw a magnificent black stallion gaiting pass. What intrigued the girl was the person on the brilliant creature. It was a young man, who wore a dark black long sleeve tunic with a black leather vambrace over it. He wore black leather plate legs and had dark leather boots that came up to his knee. He wore a thick ebony cloak that draped behind him.

The girl couldn't tear her eyes away from his face. His face appeared as if a sculptor chiseled out the face of an archangel. His jaw was firmly set, and his eyes looked a most brilliant hue of the sea. His bronze hair appeared as it was blown back by the wind. The air around him seemed to have a luring, dark appeal.

She moved a little to catch a better view of this mysterious dark knight. To her misfortune, one of the branches she was holding snapped, giving away her position.

The man on the stallion stopped. He reclined his head up to the trees, scanning where he heard the noise.

The girl's heart stopped for a moment as his eyes glanced up to hers. She felt like a thousand swords of ice pierced her soul.

"Ah, is there an elf or a wood nymph here in these trees?" spoke the young man with a wry grin, looking up to the tree where the young girl hid. He slid off of his horse and landed on the ground, "No need to be frightened; I know you are up there, please come down."

The young girl's heart raced furiously. "I won't climb down, good sir," said the girl, directing her voice down the tree, where the man stood. She was unsure of this mysterious young man, but knew better than to trust some stranger.

She wanted to disappear that moment, and she attempted to climb higher up in the tree. But to her dismay, the branch snapped underneath her, and she was sent sprawling down the tree.

She let out a small scream as the branches bruised her and cut her as she fell. Countless branches broke beneath her fall and she landed right where the man stood, bringing him down with her.

The young girl's eyes shot open, and stared where she lay. Her heart began to beat frantically, seeing the young man's handsome face just a few inches from hers. Her eyes noticed something flickering in the light on the young man's chest. She noticed a little ornate onyx dragon pinned to his cloak. It was an interesting looking beast, but she stared back up to his face, curious if he noticed her at all. His eyes were closed and he did not stir.

"_Oh no! I've killed him!_" thought the girl, staring wide eyed at the still body.

She quickly sprung up to her feet and was about to run with all her might when suddenly something grabbed her ankle in a death grip

"You're not about to run away, little maiden, when you haven't said your apology," spoke the young man in his deep baritone voice. His hand was firmly clasped on the girl's ankle, preventing her from leaving. His voice sounded displeased and slightly upset for his current disposition.

"I won't apologize, because it's _you_ that made me fall," replied the girl stubbornly and with pride, trying to tug her foot away so she can run away.

"Do you even know who I am, little tree elf?" questioned the young man, with a mocking and annoyed voice. The girl certainly struck a nerve.

The girl shook her head, "I wouldn't care anyway. No person has any power over me except God."

The man laughed in his deep rich voice, "You are fortunate I won't scold you for such a sharp tongue." His voice became very dark and sinister as he continued. "God is it? I beg to differ that God isn't the only one with power over you. Take now for instance, I have you standing right here, unable to run away, because I have power over you. See? Look your ankle is in my grasp; hence, I have power over you not to move."

The girl became angry and increased her fury of tugging her leg to break free. The young man just laughed at her failed attempts. His eyes were staring vehemently at the girl; he seemed to enjoy her plight.

"May I know the name of this elf that had fallen from the sky and struck me down?" inquired the young man, lifting an eyebrow.

The girl was still attempting to break free from the grasp, ignored his question. She than grew impatient and began to yell out for help.

"I'll will only release you, little miss, until I am given a name," said the young man, growing aggravated, yet a devilish smirk tugged at his mouth.

"I will _not_ give my name to such a strange man," replied the young girl in a defiant voice.

The man gave an annoyed sigh and menacing grin, "fine, let you stand there until you tell me your name."

"My name is Isabella," replied the young girl angrily, "Now, _may_ I pleased be released?"

"Aye, that you may," answered the man, letting go his tight grip on Isabella's ankle.

In that moment, Bella broke out in a quick run, not bothering to look back at the man. The young man watched Isabella dash swiftly through the woods. He saw her disappear into the thick dark woods.

"I believe that was the first time anyone dared defied _me_, and to think, it was just a little girl," The young man spoke to himself and stood back up.

"I will never forget you, Isabella," he whispered to himself and put his fingers to his mouth to whistle his stallion back to him.

The fine horse galloped back to his master and stomped at the ground with its hooves.

The young man mounted his horse in one swift motion and stared back to where the girl ran. "No, I shall not forget you. In a few years perhaps, when you are older, I think we shall meet again."

He clucked his tongue and motioned for the horse to hurtle off down the path. His black cape billowed behind him as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading! Reviews always welcomed and appreciated! :D**


	2. The Sacrifice

**/N: Thank you, thank you all of you who reviewed and read my first chapter! Heh, I didn't realize I didn't specify a particular time period nor place, so I edited it in the first chapter to say it takes place during Medieval times in England. When Edward first met her back in chapter one, he was just 19, and Bella just 10. But as of now, eight years passed, making Edward 27 and Bella 18. I did make up the name of the town, in case you are wondering. This is All human! Edward is a sort of creature of darkness. Well we shall see if he is man, or beast?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the book "The Bride and the Beast"**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

-II-

**Eight Years Later...**

Loud bloodcurdling screams echoed in the night air as people ran for their lives. The large town was ablaze with smoke and flames rising from the roofs of houses.

Mothers grabbed their children and dashed to safety as beams of flaming wood came smashing down in the streets. They begged God for mercy, but their prayers wouldn't be answered. It was too late for prayer; it was time for penitence.

The moon vanished before the clouds of black smoke, blocking out the moon and the stars, thus producing a thick and heavy darkness. The flames were the sole hellish light.

This wasn't the first village that has been set aflame and burnt to the ground, nor would it be the last.

There were some who would swear that it was a dragon that breathed its hell fire on their village. Its wings, they said, spread across the sky and submerged the village in its dark shadow.

They accused the Black Dragon for the blood bath. He was portrayed as an accursed and demonic beast whose lust was the kill. They couldn't have been any more correct in their deductions.

The Black Dragon wasn't too far away from the smoldering town. He was standing on a hill overlooking the town being drowned in flames. His ebony black cloak fell heavy around him and his black armor gleamed in from the light of the flames. He took a deep lungful of the smoky and ash filled air and a sardonic smile crept on his mouth. The Black Dragon tightened his firm grip on the hilt of the sword and observed the stiff iron blade. He noticed the metal was bathed in blood and was beginning to dry in its dark scarlet color on the blade. He glimpsed his reflection in the blade where there was no blood and saw briefly the monster within himself. He knew he had many names that were given by his victims; in the vein of demon, devil, beast, monster, fiend, and_ dragon._ No one alive truly knows that the dragon is an actual living man. Yes, he had a name that was given to him at birth. In any case, that name died a long time ago and no longer mattered. Now, he had no mercy, for none can atone for the sins they had committed against him so long ago. No, it's far too late for forgiveness.

His eyes darted up from the blade and were sternly gazing at the crimson scene before his eyes.

He was pleased at this _little _entertainment performed right before him; after all, it was there fault for not abiding by his demands this time. Regardless, he hungered for more, _so much more_.

_Nothing_ could satisfy his appetite. He knew he craved for revenge, power, wealth, and fear, yet he starved for something that he did not know the name for. He truly did not know what he was unconsciously hunting for.

* * *

The moon hung brightly in the darkness of the night. Slowly, dark clouds drifted across the moon, shielding the moonlight and casting the town into complete night. A small town below the mountains slept serenely. It was a small little village that seemed to be tucked away from the rest of the world. It was considered to be apart of theKingdom, yet, conveniently located in a rather forbidding part of the country. For the most part, there weren't many outsiders who visited the small town. The little town was known as _Drayanr._

A dog began to whine and bark near the large wooden gate of the town. The dog saw something that he was frightened of, for he was shivering and his tail was in between his legs. It continued it's barking and whining, pressing for attention.

A young woman hurried out from a small little thatched house carrying a lit candlestick. Her face glowed warmly from the illuminated candle as she raised her arm to better see into the night. With her other hand, she tightened her cloak around her shoulders to keep out the chill in the air. She heard another whine from the dog and walked towards the sound. Her brunette hair bounced behind her as she walked briskly towards the dog. Her feet crunched the straw on the ground.

"Be quite! It's the dead of night for Heaven's sake! We don't want the whole town awake," muttered sleepily the young woman kneeling besides the frightened dog.

She stroked the back of the dog, trying to calm it down, but the dog just shook and whined.

"What's the matter?" The young woman said continuing to stroke the dog's fur coat that trembled.

The young woman raised the candle up over her head to look around to see the source of the dog's worry. She couldn't really see anything further from an arm's reach, because there was no moonlight casting it's aura over the ground.

She suddenly heard the wooden gate's doors bang against the stone walls due to the wind drifting against them, indicating that they were wide open.

"Why are the gates open? They are always locked shut after dusk," whispered the young woman to no one in particular. She was growing scared, because she could see little from where she knelt.

The young woman stood up and walked slowly with her candle raised high towards the wooden gate. Her hand was outstretched as she hazarded forward, waiting to touch wooden door.

Her heart was beating fast, for the reason that she knew that outside those doors was unknown to her. She didn't know what could be waiting right outside of that passage. It was never safe outside the town's walls after nightfall. Her mind wandered to what horrors lay in the darkness in front of her. She was like a child, afraid of the dark and her imaginary monsters.

She could feel the rough timber under her palm and she felt for the edge of the door to pull it shut. She found the edge and struggled to pull one of the doors shut with her free hand and her body leaning against the door. The young woman breathed heavily because it was no easy task. Once that was accomplished, she walked towards the other door and shoved it shut as well.

The young woman leaned against the closed wooden doors and thanked God that He was watching over her. She had reason to be afraid, for the reason why no one visited her town was due to the fact it was dangerous territory in the dark forest and mountains. The town was the only safe haven from the horrors that lay outside its doors. Her thoughts scattered once she heard the dog bark again.

She groaned and walked quickly towards the barking dog.

"Come' on," whispered the young woman, grabbing a tuff of fur at the neck of the dog with her free hand, directing it back to the house.

An older man drowsily stepped out from the thatched house and called out, "Bella, is that you out there? You shouldn't be out at this hour, child! Get back inside and shush up that dog for goodness sake!"

"Coming, father," Bella spoke hastily and quickened her pace towards the house. The dog let out a meek whine and tilted its head around to gaze through the darkness at the wooden gate.

* * *

The sound of the monastery bell tolled over the small town at the break of dawn. Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open at the booming bell that echoed in the small house. She groaned at the annoying sound and shut her eyes firmly, hoping to block out the noise.

Yet, to her dismay, she was unable to go back to sleep. As consciousness slowly drifted into Bella's mind as she was waking up, she realized that the church bell never rings in the morning. It always rings on the Lord's Day of Rest to call for prayer and only when there is danger. It wasn't the Lord's Day of Rest.

Bella quickly hopped up from her makeshift bed of a woolen blanket and straw and made way for the door.

"Father!" Bella yelled with worry in her voice. She looked around the small room of the house and saw no sign of him. She thought that he may be already out in front of the church. Her dog was lying at the threshold of the door and picked up its head seeing Bella.

The dog let out a soft bark and wagged its tail, which made a thumping sound on the floor.

Bella just stepped over the dog and pushed open the thick wooden door open of the house. She could see the sun seeping up over the mountains, spilling bright light into the town. She swiftly picked up the skirts of her dress and ran towards the other townspeople.

They were all huddled together arguing over themselves. There voices were tinged with fear, yet over-powered with anger.

Bella squeezed through the people and searched for her father. As she weaved around people she overheard the conversations of the townspeople.

"What are we going to do? We can even barely make ends meet here!" a stout well-rounded woman shrilled as she cradled her baby.

"I don't know… whichever way, we are going to die," the man besides her responded grimly.

Bella grew worried on the meaning of calling everyone together. It must be something severe, because the last time the bell rung like this; it was the attack on the kingdom eight years ago. It was the day that the king and his family were murdered.

She finally caught sight of her father near the front of the whole commotion. He was talking to the other elders of the town.

"Father!" Bella yelled, darting towards him.

Her father's face didn't greet Bella with a warm smile, but rather, a solemn grim.

She walked up to him and asked hesitantly, "What's the matter? What has happened-?"

Bella's question was cut off, as one of the men yelled out for everyone to be quiet, for the elders were about to speak.

The loud chatter died down to dead silence as they waited fervently for the elder's speech. Bella stood there impatiently, waiting for what was about to be said.

"Thank you everyone for gathering here so swiftly, for something dire and ill-omened has occurred," The old monk spoke slowly and paused a moment before going on. "It was discovered this morning that a letter was pinned to the wooden gate by an arrow."

A wave of whispers circulated through the people, but was hushed down by the monk continuing his speech.

"I have here the letter and shall read it's contents," the monk spoke and took the parchment by a man standing by him. He slowly unrolled the parchment with his hands shaking, because they refused to work properly in a state of fear. He cleared his voice and began to read the blood red scrawled words.

"_To_ _the good people of Drayanr,_

_I require the following items:_

_Freshly caught meat, preferably of boar or deer, _

_A large barrel of wine,_

_Thirty sacks of wheat,_

_And lastly, 1,000 shillings._

_If you would, leave these demands at the stone gate in the north at the top of the hill two sunsets from this morning._

_Failure to comply with my request shall result in the most unpleasant events._

_I would obey if I were you._

-_The Black Dragon"_

The hands of the monk shook at the end of the letter. He scrolled the parchment back up and directed his eyes up towards the townspeople. He scanned the pale and blank emotions etched on the people's faces.

Silence lengthened over everyone, afraid and bewildered at these ludicrous demands proposed by this _Black Dragon._

"What are we going to do?" yelled one man in the crowd gruffly breaking the silence, "I have never even seen more than two shillings in all of my life!"

People began to murmur to each other in hurried voices, trying to find the answer to what they were going to do.

"That's why we are here to discuss," replied one of the elder's in the front in a dominate voice. "Obviously, we are not able to fulfill any of these requests-"

"How do we even know if this Black Dragon exists? What if it's a hoax?" shrieked one old woman; she was shaking her cane up in the air.

"I know there were attacks at the closest town to us not too long ago! They said it was a monstrous dragon that had wings black as night and breathed hell fire from it's jaws!" yelled a young man.

This caused more people to talk and grow even more frightened.

"But why would a dragon demand such things? Not even that, how can the bloody thing write!" retorted a bald man growing furious each moment. "Don't they lurk in caves surrounded by their treasure! This is all rubbish, that's what I say!"

"What if it's a man that can shift forms to a dragon? Hmm?" answered a middle-aged man in the crowd.

"Did not ye' hear the curse when the king died! In his dieing breath, he said the whole kingdom would be cursed by the dragon!" shouted another man.

"Was not the black dragon the king's family crest?" the middle aged man questioned.

"Regardless," boomed an elder cutting over the loud chatter, "We have to think what's best for the people of this town. It's quite certain that this Black Dragon does exist and has already wrecked havoc over several towns. We can not implement his demands and we neither have the force to defend ourselves against his assault. We must think of other things that may be of value to this _dragon._"

The townspeople murmured over themselves, thinking of what can satisfy this dragon's appetite.

"A sacrifice!" shouted a young man in the back of the crowd animatedly, "Isn't that the proper offering?"

The townspeople responded with a loud "aye!"

"It can't be just any sacrifice, dimwit! It has to be of _value_," yelled an old man, making his way through the crowd, trying to get people's attention.

"Of what value?" questioned a middle aged woman, looking at the man confused.

"It must be a woman who is a _virgin_. Isn't that the most prized sacrifice?" responded the old man.

The monk quickly spoke, trying to stop this type of action, "Now, now, this can't be-"

"I think there is truth to what they say. We have nothing that can be afforded to be given in the town, and we are unable to protect ourselves. Wouldn't it be best if someone became a _martyr _for everyone's sake?" an elder quickly asserted to the monk.

"This is blasphemy! You just don't want_ yourself_ killed!" yelled the monk, before the elder quickly cut in. "I've had enough, take him away! Shut him back up in the monastery!"

A group of men grabbed the monk's arms and dragged him away. The monk's shouting slowly drifted off as they dragged him off.

"Now, we have established a proper offering is a virgin sacrifice. The question is now, do we know who is a virgin?" the elder spoke over the crowd, looking away from the monk being dragged away.

No one answered. Most of the woman had their virginity taken, were married and had plenty of children, except for one…

A young man then shouted out a name, "Bella! She hasn't been with any of the men here!"

Bella froze still, not able to comprehend being the one to be sacrificed. Bella was trying to protest against the idea, but her voice became dry and she was terrified.

Bella's father quickly shouted, "No! I will have none of this! She is my only daughter and I will not give her to some damned creature!" He grabbed Bella's shoulder firmly, showing that he would protect her.

"Listen to reason, Charles!" The elder insisted, "She is the only hope for the whole town's survival. It has to be _her!"_

The townspeople began to chime in with the demand that she must be the sacrifice. They were just scared for their own lives, and couldn't care less for Bella. She has always been the one to be rejected from society, and for no reason in particular. It all began when she was little, being teased and bullied, and it just grew. No one bothered with her anymore. She was labeled as too plain by all of the men in the town and they just preferred other women over her. In addition, the still continued to tease and bully her.

While the townspeople talked, Bella's father whispered softly and earnestly into Bella's ear, "Run, you have to run as fast as you can and far away from here. Do you here me?"

Bella nodded her head slightly and she slowly began to drift away from her father and broke out in a rapid run. So many thoughts raced through her mind. _'What is going to happen to me?' 'Where am I going to run to?' 'Who's going to take care of father?'_

Bella never ran so fast in all of her life; all those years of running away from being teased never amounted up to this. She swiftly dodged through the crowd before the realized that she was getting away.

A young man, the same one that used to bully Bella, screamed out, "She's running away! Hurry, catch her!"

That game echoed through Bella's mind "Catch Bella". Horrible memories of running out into the woods and climbing up trees to escape their torment. Would she have to do the same now? Yes.

Bella picked up her pace and didn't dare look behind her, for she knew what would be chasing after her.

The townspeople began to yell and the men began to dash after Bella.

Bella actually believed that she could make it out of town without being caught. She could see the wooden gates coming closer and closer. She was almost there until she tripped over a simple stone and fell forcefully down to the ground.

Her hands were scratched and bloodied by the rocks, but hastily picked herself back up. Before she could start her run, a pair of hot sweaty hands grabbed her wrist and jerked her back, sending her to fall back down.

She hit her head hardly against the stones on the ground, which caused her to drift into unconsciousness. They had won this game.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and do please continue to. Hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews always, always welcomed! :D**


	3. You are mine

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you **_**very**_** much of you who have reviewed! They really make me sooo happy and excited to write! I will try to update as much as I can, but there are art shows and final exams coming up, so May will be a very busy month. So May will be not so fun, but near the end of May there will be lots of more updates. The Black Dragon is of course Edward :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Bride and The Beast.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

-III-

Bella's head pounded as she heard voices drifting in and out of her head. Her eyes were still closed, due to the fact she couldn't open them, no matter how hard she tried. Her thoughts were fuzzy as she attempted to remember what had happened. She could only listen to the distant voices buzzing around her head.

"What are we going to do with her? Should we just give her to the Black Dragon in this state?" spoke a woman's voice that was close to Bella.

"Well, does it matter? The Dragon's just going to eat her up, ain't it? Wouldn't it make things easier if she was like this?" answered another woman with a thicker voice.

Bella slowly comprehended what the voices were talking about; her memory was resurfacing. Her thoughts were collecting.

She was the _sacrifice._

Bella's eyes darted open, to be greeted by several women standing around her. She was lying down in the bed in a stone built house. She swiftly brought herself up to with her elbows, but only to be pushed back down by the other women.

"Better stay down, Bella," murmured the old woman holding her back down.

"Please, let me go!" Bella yelled dizzily, still trying to clear her thoughts.

The old woman sighed, "I'm sorry, but it has already been decided. At today's sunset you will go out to the Black Dragon."

"This sunset? I thought it was supposed to be tomorrow's sunset!" Bella yelled exasperatedly, placing her hand to her head.

The old woman chuckled, "You were out unconscious for a day! It's already almost time for you to go meet the Black Dragon."

No…This can't be happening," Bella muttered to herself in disbelief, "It can't be happening…"

"Well it is happening, and you better accept it," chided a middle-aged woman in the room.

Bella stared up into all the faces of the women in the room, trying to find mercy or sympathy, but she found none.

Tears were forming in Bella's eyes, but she refused to let any fall to show weakness.

"Don't worry, we shall remember you. I'm sure there will be a song made after you for your bravery," spoke the young obnoxious woman in the corner.

"A song!" Bella spat, "I don't care! I would rather live!"

"Come'on, stop that, Bella, you have to get ready for sunset," spoke the old woman grabbing Bella's arm and yanking her forcefully out of the bed.

"There are no such things as dragons! They are foolish tales! You'd believe in dragons, but not me!" Bella yelled out as she attempted to tug away.

Buckets of cold water were poured over Bella's head as a woman scrubbed away at her body. Bella shivered from the coldness of the water and gripped the edges of the wooden tub with her hands. Bella felt like her privacy was stolen from her, particularly having others stare at her body made her uncomfortable.

"Goodness, when was the last time you had a good scrubbing, lass?" the woman questioned as she rubbed Bella's skin raw with a sponge.

Bella remained silent and kept her eyes focused straight ahead of her. Her skins felt like it was burning from how rough and deep the woman scrubbed at her.

The woman then switched to washing the large mass of brunette hair. She tugged and rubbed the hair, making Bella's head jerk back.

After that was done, they dried her off and got her dressed quickly.

They dressed Bella up in a thin white dress, something that was suitable to a virgin sacrifice to symbolize purity. The dress clung to Bella's body, showing her thin, yet shapely form, especially every curve.

They combed her hair, tugging at the knots and tangles in her hair. Bella's hair was quite long and fell down quite below her shoulders. Her hair length annoyed the woman brushing her hair, but the end result was well worth the hassle. Her hair gleamed in the light and felt smooth to the touch.

"That dragon is just going to want to eat you all up!" chuckled the woman taking a look at Bella. Bella stood still with her chin set firm, not bothering to let her remarks get the better of her.

"If there were such things as dragons," Bella muttered under her breath.

"Now, now, we must be off, come'on," The woman spoke tightly, ignoring Bella's remark and grasping Bella's arm, tugging her along with her outside. The woman had a piece of rope and tied Bella's hands firmly together, leaving some loose rope at the end for her to handle. The woman tugged at the rope as if Bella was some poor lamb, about to be fed to the gluttonous wolf.

Bella's face was set in a serious and forlorn expression that matched her impending death at the jaws of _this-so-called_ demonic Black Dragon. Regardless of dragon or not, she would die out there, there was no question of that.

Bella glanced up at the sun slowly drifting further down in the sky. She knew that this would be her last sunset she would ever see. Instead of being beautiful, the sun appeared to be saying its last farewell to Bella, before going to sleep. At least the sun would rise in the morning, whereas Bella wouldn't be…

Bella tore her eyes from the site and clouds began rolling in off in the distance; their black thunderous appearance gave the impression as a grim omen. Those dark clouds were drifting into the pure sunlight of the sunset. One could possibly say that the sinister clouds were eating the sun.

The townspeople were huddling together at the wooden gate; all awaiting Bella to arrive there and be taken out to the stone gate on the hill. There were getting anxious and holding their breath as Bella walked towards them.

Bella took her steps slowly and carefully while staring straight ahead of her. She didn't dare stray her eyes to stare at any person gaping directly at her. Her eyes were focused on the wooden doors ahead of her.

Men stood still as the dead as they saw Bella. Truthfully, they had no idea she could possess such beauty. Some of the woman were as surprised as the men, but mostly jealous, and probably quite glad she would soon leave from the eyes of their men.

Bella supposed that this would be how it felt to be a bride, in a beautiful white gown waiting for her husband beyond the gates. Unfortunately, it wasn't her husband waiting for her beyond those gates.

Bella could see a little cart tethered to a meek feeble horse by the gate. She could only guess that that was meant for her.

She wished that she could say her final goodbye to her father, but she already knew that was impractical. They wouldn't be so careless to allow her the joy of being with her father. Bella assumed that he was being retained somewhere to prevent causing a commotion among the town this evening.

Bella walked closer to the cart, she could hear the timid horse snort and create a weak neigh. The cart driver continued to gnaw at his pipe and stare inquisitively at Bella.

The woman tugging Bella along stopped besides the cart, waiting for what was to come next. The only noise that could be heard was the sick weak horse tethered to the wooden cart.

The person who broke the silence was the man standing by the cart.

"Get up 'ere and we shall make our way," the cart driver spoke gruffly, gesturing towards the cart.

The woman who held the rope fastening Bella shoved her on the cart, making Bella sprawl on the splintered wood. Bella's face scratched forceful against the rough surface, creating sharp scratches on her face.

Bella felt her hands being jerked by the rope, as it was being tied to the cart, so she wouldn't decide to escape or fall out.

Bella could only lie against the wooden floor of the cart, her face placed down against the coarse timber, staring at the boards.

She heard the leather slap against the hide of the horse and felt the cart begin to move. She didn't hear anything else while leaving the town, only the wheels moving over the gravel.

All Bella could do was wait, as the cart made its way on the narrow gravel road. She paid attention to the shaking when the wheels made its way over uneven stones. She heard thunder rolling in not too far away. The thunder made the horse skittish, and the cart would speed up and veer slightly off the path. The crack of the whip got the horse back together until the next thunderous boom roared.

Bella knew that they will reach the destination soon, because the incline just became sharper, indicating they were going up hill. That's where the North Stone Gate was, on the top of the hill. It was a superstitious place, and considered unholy ground, which was probably why the Black Dragon chose the location.

The horse stopped abruptly for it couldn't go any farther up the hill, and shortly after, collapsed from exhaustion. The man driving the cart began to yell curse words at the frail horse.

Bella then felt herself being wrenched back from the rope.

"It's time to walk now," barked the man, making Bella fall off from the back of the wagon and on to the ground.

Bella grimaced in pain from the sharp rocks below her, but refused to show any sign of weakness.

"Get the bloody hell up on yer' feet!" shouted the man, yanking the rope to get Bella up on her feet.

Bella slowly got up on her knees, the on to her feet. Her legs were bruised and she walked limpidly behind the cart driver up the rest of the hill.

The stone gate was visible on the top of the hill; they were getting closer. The thunder boomed overhead now, and shook the rocks beneath them. Dark thunderous clouds loomed above, making light very scarce and everything the more daunting.

A flash of lighting slithered in the sky like a serpent, which caused Bella to jump. Another roar of thunder greeted the strike of lighting.

"That's the roar of the dragon, ye' know," muttered the cart driver superstitiously up to the sky. "The Black Dragon only flies in the dark clouds, so he can not be seen. He roars at the lighting because he hates the light."

"There are no such things as dragons," mumbled Bella, not bothering to stare up at the clouds.

The cart driver chuckled, "Oh, you are so naïve. You will believe once you are trapped in his belly!"

They reached the stone edifice of the gate, which stood quite tall above them. The lighting outlined it vividly in the bright outbursts of light. Wild vegetation was spread across the stones, making it appear as if nature wished to bring down the gate, and sent vines to pull it down.

They walked underneath it and stood in a circular courtyard of overgrown grass. In the center of the plot was a stone pillar, which was once used as a marker for travelers to see far away over the hills, to know that was where the path ended. But now, it only stands as a warning of the evils that lurk at this point.

The cart driver pulled Bella over to the stone pillar and forced Bella's back against the structure. He forced Bella's hands up as high as they could reach and tied them firmly on the iron hook on the pillar. Her hands were aching already from the strain of the ropes against them.

Another flash of lighting illuminated the area, which made the cart driver shrink back in fear. Rain began to fall heavily from the stormy skies. It fell like hail and submerged everything in a hazy downpour. A roar of thunder cracked loudly overhead. The cart driver petrified, quickly turned away from Bella and began to run through the stone gate and back down the hill.

Bella saw him being lost in the thick downpour. She herself was soaked to the bone in the cold rain and could barely move from where she stood.

She closed her eyes tightly and prayed to God that she wouldn't die, that she could live to see the sun rise again.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity, as Bella shivered in the bitter heavy rainfall. Her eyesight was blurry in her current state; she had drifted in and out of consciousness. Her arms ached and were strained from being pulled up tightly. If this continued, she would die before she even met the Black Dragon. It was now completely dark, with no light, except the brief eruption of lighting.

Bella closed her eyes and the sound of falling rain became fainter and the roar of the thunder drifted away as she drifted back into the darkness.

* * *

In the darkness and the downpour of rain, stood the Black Dragon. He stood there, with his ebony black cloak draped over him, completely immersed in the heavy rain.

The Black Dragon entered underneath the stone gate and walked nonchalantly into the small courtyard. He did not take notice to the heavy rain or that he was walking in complete darkness. It didn't matter; he could see quite well and felt no pain. Nothing could hinder him in his vengeance; he _is_ the Black Dragon after all.

He stopped mid-stride seeing what was before him. His eyes stared unwavering and possessively at the woman before him tethered to the stone pillar. It was as if someone pierced a sword through his chest.

He passively walked over to the woman, his leather boots splashing in the mud, and cape flapping behind him. The lighting flashed overhead, and a low growl escaped his mouth.

The Black Dragon only growled obsessively three simple words as his eyes burned at Bella.

"You are _mine_."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please continue to read and reviews are always welcomed! :D Next chapter will be all Edward and Bella. **_**What shall happen? Find out next chapter!**_

**Check out my profile for the link of pictures of the Black Dragon and Bella in their medieval characters!**


	4. A Dragon's Possessiveness

**A/N: Hey! Thank you sooo very much for all of those who reviewed and heave read! You have no idea how happy I am! I wasn't expecting to update so soon, because I have a lot of studying to do, so the chapter isn't as long as I would've liked. But I was so excited that I wanted to update.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Bride and The Beast.**

**This takes place right as the Black Dragon arrives and sees Bella. So It explains the ending of the last chapter. There was _much_ more than what happened. hmm What was going through the Black Dragon's mind?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**IV**

**---- + ----  
**

**At the moment the Black Dragon arrived…**

The rain cascaded down The Black Dragon's dark leather chest plate. His hair was drenched soak, making him appear the even more threatening. With his hand, he absentmindedly stroked his hair back to keep the hair from being plastered in front of his eyes. He then clenched his fists, which made his leather gauntlets stifle a sound.

He stood there, staring at this vulnerable woman tied to the pillar. He stared trying to comprehend the meaning of this. He had specifically demanded certain items, none he knew the village had in their possession or could ever acquire, which was the exact meaning. But, they have decided to sacrifice one of _their_ own, _how charming_, _so humble_... so god damn egocentric.

He curled his lip in a snarl, recalling the events of eight years ago.

The Black Dragon thought to himself, his eyes staring beyond the hazy downpour of sense of reason was being lost in his own vengeful ravenous mind.

'_The people deserve to suffer! Damn the whole kingdom! They, who stood like cowards; they allowed the enemy to pry rule from the bloody hands of the king… my father! Where is loyalty? It is damned now!'_

The Black Dragon sneered a menacing laugh. He looked as if he was insane, laughing to himself, with his mind in some dark place – no light could reach there.

'_Did you think that the last heir to the throne died that night as well? I couldn't let myself bleed to death after hearing my father's dieing wish. I recollect it all so clearly…In his last breath, he cursed the kingdom under the hellfire of the Dragon…The family crest's beast.'_

'_I am the Dragon awakened. I am my father's curse. It's __**they**__ who decide when to end the curse; when __**they**__ see fit to place me as king.' _

The rain began to thunder heavily on the firm ground and on the stones around him. It resembled a thunderous dirge, awaiting the death of the kingdom.

'…_I am waiting most anxiously.'_

A crack of lighting brought the Black Dragon back from the darkest corner of his mind. The rain continued to run down his face.

His eyes caught sight of the woman once again in the flash of lighting. He saw her hung limply by her wrists, as if she was some creature to be slaughtered. A strong urge of hate coursed through him, seeing the selfishness of sacrificing a woman for the sins of the whole town. It truly sickened him, for betrayal was the worst sin.

Take the Apostle Judas for example, he betrayed Jesus in the Garden of Gethsemane. Looked what happened to him, he hung himself. Betrayal always leads to dreadful things…

The Black Dragon's diet did not include young maidens, but the insufferable pain of those who did him wrong. Perhaps he didn't write that so visibly and eloquently down in his demand.

Maybe he will make it clear of their unforgivable sin when he torches the town. That may possibly open their eyes to their error, and make up a better offering… _their_ own lives.

He stared back at the woman; observing the rain pounding down against her aggressively. The rain had soaked her thin dress and plastered itself tightly around her frame. He swallowed hard, turning his face away in aggravation.

He felt some pity for the maiden, but no more than that. He couldn't allow such things puncture through his façade of unswerving vengeance. Nothing could stop him from getting what he desired.

He clenched his fist and turned on his heel, making his boot cut into the mud. His cape soaking wet weighed down behind him, with mud splattered on the fringes of the edge. He would let nature kill the woman. He couldn't afford taking her prisoner; she was of no value to him. If not that, he couldn't allow the risk of anyone knowing the identity of the Black Dragon, or that he was no rampaging dragon, but man.

He was walking away, his boots spattering the mud in his wake, when he heard a weak sound behind him.

"Are you the Black Dragon, sir?" demanded Bella irritatingly, tugging at her wrists bound to the rope.

The Black Dragon stopped dead in his walk and stood silently still, hopping that the young woman would die now to spare him the time. He couldn't allow _anyone_ to know that the Black Dragon was no more than a man. He stood with his back to her, and slowly reached for the hilt of his blade. He knew what had to be done. She _had_ to die.

"Are you, or not?" grimaced Bella, in a fragile, but angered voice. She could barely see anything in front of her, but she knew someone was there. She did feel someone's presence, as if someone was watching her.

There was venom tinged in her voice. "Is the Black Dragon just a simple man? No wings, no fire, no fangs?" She closed her eyes in pain as she tried to move her wrists. The rope just dug mercilessly into her raw flesh. She hissed through her teeth from the seething pain.

"Silly girls shouldn't talk of such dangerous things," growled the Black Dragon, taking his sword out from its leather sheath cautiously. He stared straight ahead of him, not bothering to look behind him, or at his sword.

"Silly boys shouldn't be pretending to be dragons," snapped Bella, her eyes searching through the rain for the Black Dragon. The darkness and rain proved to be an invincible shroud. It made her feel all too vulnerable, and she didn't like being an easy target. She has always been an easy target.

The Black Dragon chuckled a rich, but threatening laugh, which surrounded Bella despite the heavy cascade of rain. She was amusing now, but not for very long.

"My, what a disobedient little sacrifice you are," sneered the Black Dragon, cutting his heel in the mud, directing himself towards the young woman. He would have no mercy; he had to be unheard of. He had killed countless women before, this would be no different, if not easier with her being tied up in the darkness of night.

"What will become of me? I know full well that I won't be your fodder food. In a matter of fact, I would rather be married to a so-called dragon than to be in your hands!" Bella spat, struggling against the pillar, trying to break free from the ropes. Pain screamed throughout her whole body. Her body was sore from the being held up by her wrists, and her wrists felt like they would be severed off from the ropes cutting into them with the coarse fiber.

"A very sharp tongue you have there, lass, which will do best if it was cut out from your mouth. Weren't you ever taught respect or obedience?" snarled the Black Dragon, annoyed at this little conversation. He continued to walk towards Bella, with sword at hand. The rain flowed down the blade and dripped off its edge.

Bella laughed mockingly, "Aren't you the hypocrite? When have you showed respect? Killing innocent people, murdering women and children, burning down villages? I believe I gave you the respect you so justly deserve!" She spat out into the rain and struggled hardly against the rope, but with no hope of escape.

At that moment, a flash of lighting streaked up above, illuminating the courtyard in a quick moment. Bella saw the gleam of a sword blade in the light, and she shouted. "Coward!"

Her heart quickened its pace as she knew that her life was quite close to death. Her breaths were deeper and more rapid, she struggled keeping her mind straight. Her body was in a weak state, it was desperate to submerge back into unconsciousness, but she made her will to fight it back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, coward - is that what you call me?" The Black Dragon curved the edge of his mouth in a smirk. "Now, who is it that dares call me such a name? I don't believe I've ever been given such a foul name before. _Nay_, I can't say I have, and I don't like it."

Bella struggled to keep her eyes open, as everything was turning blurry; her senses were slowly leaving her. She had to be strong, if not only for a little bit longer. She won't die without giving a fight, if only it was verbal. She won't allow the satisfaction of an easy kill.

"Come, give me your name, before I cut out your tongue and let you bleed to death," growled the Black Dragon growing impatient, as he was slowly walking forward with his hilt in hand. He knew that she was unable to see his face in this darkness and in her current weak state.

"Why should I, if I am only going to be dead not too long from now? My name won't matter, but be another burden for you to remember," questioned Bella with hate weighed in her voice, fighting against succumbing to unconsciousness, praying for her body to keep up just a little while longer.

"I just am curious of the name of the _silly girl_ who dared challenge me. That is simply all," The Black Dragon spoke plainly, pulling from his cape a black hood over his face, shadowing over his features as he stood only a few paces away from Bella. His sword at the ready.

Bella, close to the brink of fainting, spoke with all her energy, scathed with anger and defiance, "The name of the _silly girl_ who defied you is Isabella."

The Black Dragon, about to pierce the young woman's stomach with his sword, stood silently still.

Bella held her breath, waiting the impending thrust of the sword, but only to feel the rain against her the farbric over her skin. No cold severing blade touched her flesh. She was losing herself, and was trying to see what had happened to the change in heart. But she was unable to fight any longer, and drifted off into the comforting darkness, where she was not cold or wet. She couldn't care less if she was dead, if only to escape the pain of living.

The Black Dragon stared at the young woman's face only an arm reach away. Her face was angelic, yet pale from the rain and coldness. Her brunette hair was dampened against her cheeks. He noticed Bella's eyes fluttered closed, and soon her body went limp instead of being tense. He stared down at her body, seeing the soaked dress clinging close against her skin. He could see her breasts confined underneath the wet linen and he immediately snapped his eyes away, for he would surely go mad. As if something was burning him inside from only staring at her. He pushed back his hood, continuing to look away from the young woman.

Somehow, unable to explain this strange occurrence, something snapped within him. Like a chain that has been shackled to him for so long has been broken. He was unable to describe this sensation that burned within him. This woman had inexplicably rendered him silent.

The sword fell from his leather gauntlets into the mud, spattering mud over the clean blade. The Black Dragon swallowed hard, and backed away in disbelief. He walked underneath the stone gate and leaned against the wet stone confused in thought.

He didn't forget the girl who defied him eight years ago. She was the one who fell from the tree and struck him down. The very same evening when he was riding off to the castle… the same evening where his family was murdered…where he was left without a name, but a curse. That day is raked on to his memory for it was the day he swore vengeance. How could he forget the girl that dared to defy him on _that_ day? He knew that it had to be her. She just grown up, but remained a _silly girl_. That haunting day repeated constantly in his mind. It always began with an angel falling from heaven and a demon coming up from Hell.

He laughed hauntingly underneath the stone gate. The rain made a veil over the stone edifice as it curtained down.

'_So, after all these years, we meet again? However, there is no tree nymph falling from trees, but only a dragon burning down villages. What an interesting tale we have.'_

The Black Dragon backed off from the stone with his hand leaning against the stone to hold his weight. A wry grin tugged at his mouth.

'_I believe a punishment is in order for that silly girl. She has been very ill behaved. Better teach her respects and manners, for she is the only one that can be mine…'_

A flash of lighting flashed in the clouds above, and a low growl came from the back of his throat. _' I want the one who I can't have. '_

He stepped out from underneath the stone gate and pursued where Bella was tied. He was in a sense pleased how Isabella was brought to him like this. How easily she could be taken into his possession and under his wing. But, a raging fire roared within him at the very thought of those sinners binding up Bella as a sacrifice and leaving her to die. If he hadn't have come, she would've perished in the storm. If she had died, They all would die.

He stopped mid-stride seeing what was before him. His eyes stared unwavering and possessively at the woman before him tethered to the stone pillar. It was as if someone pierced a sword through his chest.

He passively walked over to the woman, his leather boots splashing in the mud, and cape flapping behind him. The lighting flashed overhead, and a low growl escaped his mouth.

The Black Dragon only growled obsessively three simple words as his eyes burned at Bella.

"You are _mine_."

He kicked up his sword from the mud, causing it to fly up in the air and catching the hilt gracefully in his hand. A new surge of fury flowed in his veins thinking of the villagers who dared do this to _his_ woman. They will pay dearly; at the cost will be their lives, if not more.

He walked up to Bella and wedged the sword between her wrist and the rope and slashed it off in one simple movement. The rope loose from her wrist, sent her to fall down lifelessly, but only to be caught in the possessive arms of the Black Dragon.

He whispered selfishly in Bella's ear, "Look, you didn't make me collapse this time as you fell down, nor shall you ever will."

He whistled and a thunder of hooves came forth underneath the stone gate. A brilliant black stallion stormed obediently to his master. The marvelous creature was not afraid of the lightning or thunder. The horse trotted to his master's side and waited patiently.

The Black Dragon placed Bella over the saddle of the horse, and he pulled himself onto the saddle in one swift motion. He firmly grabbed Bella and held her tightly in his embrace, making sure she would be safe for the journey back to his keep.

He grabbed the reins in his right hand and clucked his tongue, sending the horse to gallop swiftly under the stone gate and downhill in the pouring rain.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you continue to read and reviews are always welcomed! :D Please do continue to read, people! I promise there will be much more in the next chapter! I will try to update soon as well!  
**


	5. Trapped

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all you have reviewed! You have no idea what a great motivator that is to read what you have to say! Thanks for reading! I apologize for being a little while for the update. Things have been busy, but things are back to a good pace. **

**This chapter is a not so nice Edward... He will eventually turn better with the help of Bella, but for now he's scary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Bride of the Beast.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**- V -**

Thunder roared outside the stone walls, creating a muffled rumble inside the halls.

Torches were ablaze on the walls, wedging the darkness into corners of the hallway. The hallways smelt of heavy smoke, raw resin, and a variety of herbs. It was an intoxicating scent that would make one light-headed if they stayed too long without having fresh air.

A door creaked open as a woman in her forties came out from a chamber. The door whined at its hinges. She was a portly woman that had a ruddy complexion on her face. She softly closed the door behind her, attempting not to make any noise. She was whispering silently under her heavy breaths. She then took out her set of keys from underneath the folds of her dress and locked the door. The lock made a loud click and she withdrew the key.

She sighed and shook her head and began to shuffle down the stone hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a distant noise. Her eyebrows furrowed tightly together as she attempted to listen.

The echo of footsteps pounded down the halls - the thudding of the hard leather boots was clear. The distinct clacking of a sword against its belt became prominent. It was near the corner of the hall.

The middle-aged woman held her breath as she waited what was to turn at the corner.

A tall figure clad in black leather armor turned the corner and paced down the hallway. He walked with such elegant ease that it was unnerving. It was unquestionably the Black Dragon.

The well-built woman swallowed hard seeing her master strut down the hallway towards her. She fumbled her hands in the folds of her dress, waiting what was to come to her. Her fear got the better half of her, and her legs quivered under her dress. She cursed silently to herself for being a coward.

The Black Dragon stopped a few paces from the woman and stood eerily still. The woman was too frightened to bring her gaze up to her master's face. She stared at the cracks on the stone floor, keeping distracted by counting the breaks in the stone.

"Bring me to the girl," the Black Dragon spoke curtly. He crossed his arms against his chest in impatience.

"She is still unwell, m'lord. She needs rest. She has yet to break the fever," the older woman spoke cautiously and slowly.

The Black Dragon barked, "It was not a suggestion, wench! I demand to see her, now if you _will oblige_ me."

The older woman stuttered sheepishly, "Ay-aye, m-m-lo-lord."

* * *

**In a chamber…**

Bella was writhing on a bed of fine velvet, as she continued to be trapped in a nightmare that she could not wake from. The blanket was of a bloody scarlet colour and contrasted strongly against Bella's pale skin. Her skin seemed to blend with the thin pastel night dress she wore. Her chestnut hair flowed over the crimson velvet; she appeared as an angel that had fallen in a bed of dark pleasure.

Her wrists, chained to the bedpost, were strained back while she slept uneasily. The iron felt like ice against her feverish skin. The chain rattled each time Bella rolled side to side in her sleeping fit. The heavy iron chains weighed down on top of the covers.

Her nightmare wouldn't let go of its grip over Bella… It refused to let her go...

_Bella was back at her home in Drayanr._

_She is lost in a sea of fire with fragments of timber falling around her. She can hear the crackling of the flames licking the thatched house- begging it to fall down. She can hear the popping of the wood as it is degraded into blistered ash. There are cries and screams mingling in the air in chorus, creating a haunting melody. The suffocating smell of smoke and burnt flesh smoldered in her lungs. She runs to find her father, but to find his corpse mangled and torn... The rotting smell was enough to make bile rise in her throat and she staggered back with her hand covering her mouth. Her heart was lodged in her throat, as she viewed the horrid sight before her. _

_Bella fell to her knees by her father. She reaches a trembling hand towards her father, but his body becomes rapidly burnt, his skin flaking off, and crumbles to dust._

_Her palm only held the dust of what remained of her father. Bella tried to scream, but couldn't find her voice. _

Bella woke up abruptly, taking in deep lungfuls of air, as if she was still suffocating. Her mind was attempting to decipher if her father was alive or dead, and finally coming to the conclusion it was just a dream- an atrocious nightmare.

As Bella was calming herself down, a new feeling rose up in her. Fear.

'_Where on God's Earth am I?'_

Wherever she was, it was pitch black. She was unable to see anything, which made her quite uncomfortable and even terrified. She shivered, not knowing where she was or how she got to this location. All she could remember was being tethered to the pillar awaiting death from the Black Dragon.

But now… she didn't know what had happened to her. Everything blacked out on her.

Bella attempted sit up, but noticed something impeding her ability to do so. Her hands were chained. She just recognized the cold metal bruising her aching wrists. She didn't like this at all. This was not good. She wished that she could trick herself into believing that this was another nightmare, but knew that was unrealistic.

What Bella came to understand was that she was lying chained in a bed. Despite the chains, she felt quite restful in the soft material underneath her, which she could assume was a bed of some sort; after all she has been asleep for God knows how long.

She knew not to bother with struggling against the chains, for she would use all her energy just for nothing. Her strength was no match against metal and that was quite certain.

Bella knew that her only options were waiting or yelling. Bella voted to try to speak instead into the darkness.

"Hello?" a coarse voice escaped Bella's mouth. Her throat ached and felt horrid to use it to speak. She coughed a fit for some time, and was out of breath. She closed her eyes and attempted to save her voice.

Only silence greeted Bella for some time. She was afraid of the darkness; she was always afraid of it. That's when horrors and monstrosities can play about, being shrouded in a veil of shadows. Not being able to be seen as they play. Bella could only imagine what was before her or around her. She was making herself all the more frightened and she moaned trying to stop her mind from wandering.

"_You are not alone,"_ replied a deep baritone voice in the darkness.

Bella eyes shot open, glad, but frightened of the voice that was located somewhere in the darkness of where she lay. The voice thought was hauntingly familiar… She had heard it somewhere before. Bella was raking her mind to who the voice's owner was…Then it clicked. She knew who that voice belonged to. It belonged to the Black Dragon. But what puzzled Bella was where was she and why is the Black Dragon here? What did he do to her, because she certainly wasn't tied to a pillar in the cold rain. She didn't know why the Black Dragon took her away, but she knew that he was a murderer…and could easily murder her. The question is why he didn't murder her at the pillar? Or in her sleep? Did he plan to torture her? All these questions surfaced in Bella's mind, and she could find no answer for any of them.

Bella, regardless of her throat's pain, spoke in her sore voice, "Where am I?"

Silence passed again for a little while. Bella was trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Unexplainably, she felt like she was being watched. She could feel the eyes of her captor burning on her, watching her closely, like some sort of prey. The gaze sent chills down her spine.

"_I can not inform you of that,"_ retorted the unfathomable voice. Bella wished she knew where he was located, because she didn't like this feeling of being watched and not being able to see her captor.

"And why not?" responded Bella with anger tinged in her voice.

"_Do not talk back in such a tongue to your captor… It would be unwise to upset the one who has you, hmm chained up?" _answered the voice with an overpowering sense of dominance.

Bella swallowed in fear. She tugged her wrists, feeling the chain chaff them unsympathetically. The chains rattled, which proved the Black Dragon's point further. Bella was all too aware of her vulnerable situation. It frightened her to know that she was not only chained, but lying in a bed, unable to move.

New images flashed in her mind that she did not think of before...God, she was too naïve. What if he had taken the opportunity to rape her already? She was doubtless unconscious for some time, which left for many opportunities for him to…Bella trembled trying hard not to think of that.

It seemed like Bella's captor read her mind, _"I haven't taken your virginity yet, if you're curious."_

It was followed by a short rich laugh. He could obviously see the face Bella was making in her horror.

Bella blushed furiously, not only because he spoke so plainly and simply of her virginity, but he actually laughed at it. Did he not think her a woman? Could he read her so bluntly to know her virginity was not yet taken? But then again, she was after all a virgin sacrifice; perhaps the white dress she was forced to dawn expressed the idea clear enough. However what really stuck in Bella's mind was the '_yet_', that was what truly frightened and disgusted her. Surely, he wouldn't contemplate such a thing to a woman he just laughed at because of lack of sexual experience?

"How can I trust you?" Bella spat, infuriated at him for thinking about such things. He was no noble man, but a lecherous killer. He was the lowest creature on the face of the earth. He deserved to die a slow painful death, which Bella would be all the happy to carry out.

"_Well, you will just have to trust me. After all, you are in my caring," _replied the Black Dragon, amused at Bella's infuriated state over this issue.

"Why did you take me? What are you going to do with me?" Bella snapped in anger. She loathed the Black Dragon with all of her will. She didn't think she could possess such hatred for one man.

"_You were my sacrifice, my lady, and you are now my property according to that agreement. And what I intend to do with you is to make you completely and utterly __**mine**__," _the Black Dragon spoke possessively, emphasizing the last word.

Bella was silent, trying to comprehend what was just spoken.

"I believe I have the right to myself, and in regards of property, I did not realize my level of humanity has stooped so low. I do not belong to **you**," Bella spoke firmly, also emphasizing the last word.

Bella could hear a hiss escape the Black Dragons mouth. She knew she had made him irritated, which made her quite content.

"_Oh yes you do, Isabella, oh yes you do. You will see all so clearly in good time,"_ The Black Dragon spoke impatiently, trying to reassure himself and Bella.

"I beg to differ," Bella spoke as a side note to his remark. But the next moment, Bella wished she hadn't have said that.

She heard footsteps storm across the stone floor and felt pressure on the bed. She panicked because she was completely blind by the darkness to the events taking place. The Black Dragon was on his knees over top of Bella's body. She felt one of his hands by her head, pressuring down on the bed. He was straddling her and was pinning her down.

Bella felt the Black Dragon's hand grasp her chin firmly, making she would face him. A furious voice spoke just inches from her face. She could feel the hot breath against her skin.

"_You will be mine. No doubt of that," _The Black Dragon whispered close to Bella's mouth. He was stroking the lower lip of Bella's mouth with his thumb absentmindedly.

The soft sensitive touch of his thumb on her lip was enough to make Bella shiver. Feeling his groin against her waist made Bella's heart quicken its pace. His strong legs were firmly straddled on each side of Bella's waist, making Bella steadfastly still. His breathing came in quick sharp pants, as if he was hungry. His warm breath seemed to burn Bella's face.

She had her eyes closed tight and had no idea what she could do; she was defenseless against him. Regardless of the chains binding her, she was unable to move with his strong body straddling hers. She couldn't even concentrate with him stroking her lips! God she was weak, even against the slightest touch! Bella cursed herself for being so susceptible. She had to be strong against him. She can never let him hold _this_ type of power over her. She wouldn't let him have her, both body and mind.

"Please stop," Bella cried in fear of how much control he had over her that moment. She was afraid what would happen if she allowed things to continue. She wouldn't know if she would be able to hold reason.

To her surprise, the Black Dragon withdrew his hand from her chin. He clenched his fist from Bella's face, upset at the vacant warmth of her flesh. He exhaled nosily and moved himself angrily off of Bella. He stood on the stone floor by the bed for a moment, with his back towards Bella.

The Black Dragon growled and he stormed off in the corner of the completely dark chamber. Once he calmed down, which was a few moments, he spoke with calmness. His armed crossed determinedly across his chest.

"_Let that be a warning, Isabella. If you tempt me or provoke me, I will not hold myself back. When I say you are mine, you belong to me, both your body and in time… your heart."_

"Why my heart?" Bella snapped angrily, "As if you shall ever receive it!"

"_I have every intention of you being my bride, regardless if your heart is mine or not. It would just make things easier for me, that's all," _The Black Dragon spoke, with a tinge of hurt hidden in his tone.

Bella's heart stopped for a moment. Did she just hear what she thought he said. No…she must have misunderstood him. She had to have misheard him.

The Black Dragon smirked a smile in the darkness, watching Bella's confused expression etched on her face.

"_Yes, we will be tied in matrimony," _The Black Dragon spoke with his eyes appearing with some longing towards Bella.

"I refuse such a union with you!" Bella yelled in disbelief at this unbelievable twist as being a prisoner. Never could she imagine marrying such a fowl man; she would rather die.

"_It will be of no use. You will have no choice. I'm hoping that during the time of our engagement you will come to feel affection for me,"_

"Why reason should I feel affection for a cold-blooded killer, whose lust is for flesh and blood!"

The Black Dragon snapped in anger and his voice filled the dark chamber, "_Do not speak out of turn! You do not know what motivates my actions! You will come to understand me better in time, but now, you must bestow me with utter devotion and not question me._"

Bella was idly silent; not wanting to experience what she fear would happen if she infuriated him further.

"I do not even know the face of my _husband_ to-be," Bella spoke plainly, wanting to know who the coward of the Black Dragon looked like.

"_Get used to disappointment,"_ The Black Dragon spoke sardonically. A wry smile crept on his mouth.

Bella groaned in anger at the Black Dragon's childish behavior. She could not fathom what was happening to her. First, she was brought as a sacrifice to a so-called Dragon, which was truthfully no such thing. Then to be taken as prisoner by him, tied up, and then to be expected to he his in holy matrimony!

"At most, unlock these chains from my wrists!" Bella demanded, trying to barter some freedom - to not be tied up like a creature.

"_Perhaps…If you accept my conditions, which you will accept,"_ The Black Dragon spoke seriously.

"And what conditions may those be?" Bella questioned.

"_Firstly, you must not attempt to escape. Also, do not attempt to kill yourself, for if you do, there will be consequences on others… for example, your father will suffer for your actions. Anything that you dare to do that involves in escaping in any way possible will result in severe consequences. Regardless of these conditions, someone will suffer for your mistakes,"_ The Black Dragon spoke quite seriously, and with a sinister undertone.

Bella froze hearing her father's name. He knew that her father was the only person that she loved and was her sole family. How could he have known? How did he find out? This placed her in an uncompromising position. She couldn't escape in fear that others would suffer… 'May the Black Dragon rot in Hell!'

"Unchain me and I promise not to escape, just please don't harm others for my mistakes, but only me," Bella spoke solemnly and honestly.

"_I will unchain you, but any errors by you will still be punished on others. I think that shall make you more obedient to me and try not to harm any innocent souls. After all, me hurting others for your mistakes shall be entirely your fault,"_ The Black Dragon responded determinedly, not allowing Bella to alter his conditions.

"Didn't you say you wished to gain my affection! You shall gain nothing if you harm others! I will grow in hatred more and more!" Bella yelled, "Please kill me to spare me living in this Hell!"

The Black Dragon growled in irritation at Bella's strong disobedience. She was truly a fiery young lady, which needed to be tamed.

"_I think you need a little demonstration, Isabella," _The Black Dragon snarled, storming towards Bella. He pulled out a black cloth from under his black leather vambrace and tied it firmly around Bella's head, covering her eyes. He took out a key from under his black leather arm brace. He unlocked the chains from Bella's wrist, and swiftly swept Bella up in his arms.

"_It would be most unwise to struggle or to remove the cloth from your eyes,"_ The Black Dragon snapped in his deep voice as he struck open the wooden chamber door with his foot, sending in a flood of light into the chamber. He then stepped into the torched lit corridor.

Bella did not knowing where he was taking her or what he was going to do. She was trapped in her captor's strong and dangerous arms. She was terrified at his crazed behavior- he was unpredictable and forceful.

She could hear his leather boots thudding the stone floor. He has been walking swiftly for some time. Just exactly how large was this place where he was keeping her captive?

'It must be some sort of castle or fortress at least.' Bella thought to herself, trying to calculate the steps the Black Dragon took.

Bella could feel the air growing colder as her captor was taking steps down. She could feel the sharp downward stride of her captor with each step.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Bella in a low and scared voice.

The Black Dragon didn't reply, but only continued his descent down the stair case. Bella's only company was the echo of his footsteps bouncing off the walls and his breathing.

Bella could tell they reached level flooring, and soon enough the Black Dragon stopped. The air was lacking wherever she was, and smelt putrid that words couldn't describe its horrid stench.

Her captor set her feet on the ground and set his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"_Now, don't dare move or turn around to look at me,"_ The Black Dragon whispered dangerously close to Bella's ear.

Bella slowly nodded her head to show she understood. With that, the Black Dragon tugged Bella's blindfold in one swift tug.

What Bella saw before her horrified her. She stood in what she assumed was a dungeon of some sort. Iron bars were before her, as she was forced to see what was before the cell in front of her. There tied with his arms to the ceiling was the man who took Bella to the North Stone Gate and tied her up to the pillar… It was a gruesome sight to see. He was bruised horribly and his head hung low in exhaustion.

"_Look here, that's the devil who took you out to die. I made it my objective to punish him for doing such a thing to you. Of course, he was the one who brought you to me, but that's inexcusable for his actions. He should be an excellent example of what would happen to anyone if you dare try to escape from me or wrong me. Obviously he would die by my hand regardless, but I think he would be a fine illustration for you to see…" _The Black Dragon cooed in Bella's ear.

Bella shivered in fear of what her captor was telling her. She was truly sickened by him, and she couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Please don't kill him! Please!" Bella cried, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Beg for his life then. Beg!" The Black Dragon growled in Bella's ear.

"Pl-pleas-se! Don't k-kill h-him! I b-beg of you!" Bella sobbed, not wanting to see such murder, despite that man was the one who brought her out to die, and even in a sense fall into the hands of the Black Dragon.

"_Not good enough,"_ The Black Dragon snarled, and with that, he grabbed his archers bow from his back and slipped an arrow in between his fingers and pulled it back by the string. He then pointed his arrow towards the man's arm and let it go. The arrow flew past Bella, into the cell, and struck the man in his arm.

The man screamed painfully, unable to move from his agonizingly tied up position with the burrowed arrow in his arm.

"Stop it! You are hurting him!" Bella yelled not wanting to see this man in pain, regardless of who the person was and what he did to her.

_"Exactly the point, Isabella,_" The Black Dragon spoke matter-of-factly.

Bella couldn't stand it any longer and turned around to tear out the bow from the Black Dragon's hand. She could make it half way around before the Black Dragon grabbed her forcefully.

"_I told you not to turn around!" _The Black Dragon snapped and he grasped Bella's arm and turned her tightly with her back against his chest. His right arm was strongly keeping Bella in place against his chest.

"Look at how much pain he is in!" Bella yelled, struggling against the Black Dragon's strong arm. She couldn't understand what horrid person could do such a thing to a human being.

"_It is nowhere the pain that I feel,"_ The Black Dragon spoke aggressively to Bella. With his left hand, he took a knife from a leather sheathe on his leg and held it in his hands. He then threw the knife into the cell and it struck directly the man's chest.

The man groaned in pain, and slowly, his body became limp. The expression became a blank and vacant. He was dead.

Bella stood still, and stared ahead of her at the lifeless body. She couldn't allow anyone to die because of her, yet she couldn't allow being captive at the mercy of the Black Dragon. She had to do something, but she didn't know what she could do without someone dying. She was trapped in a nightmare that she couldn't wake from.

"Why?...why me?" Bella whispered silently to herself. Tears continued to roll down her checks, and fall upon the Black Dragon's leather armored arm.

"_You will know soon enough…"_ The Black Dragon murmured against Bella's hair and tightened his arm around her to keep her firm against him.

* * *

**A/N: Goodness, Edward needs some anger management. Please continue to read and please please review! I always love reviews :D I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Long Live the King

**A/N: Thank you everyone for such great support! I really appreciate all the reviews and everyone who is reading this story! I appologize for such a late update, since so much has been going on lately. I also appologize for any grammar errors, because it's not my forte, and I've been writing just for fun :D **

**Enjoy! We will learn more of Edward's past...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (unfortunately...) nor do I own The Bride and the Beast.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**- VI -**

The Black Dragon kicked the wooden chest on the floor violently. The iron lock on it rattled in response. The Black Dragon growled in the back of his throat in annoyance.

He stroked his hair back with both of his hands as he was attempting to calm himself from his fit of anger.

He was in his bed chamber, standing still in the stone room. There was little light in the chamber, because of the heavy curtains covering the narrow stone arch windows. There were several lit candles burning, casting poor, but tolerable lighting. Regardless, the chamber was awfully dusky due to the countless heavy dark tapestries adorning the walls. They all looked haunting. The worn out images and recurring faces woven in the thick fabric traced events of long ago.

The Black Dragon backed up against the wall, breathing in and out heavily. He was trying to control himself. He tore off his vambraces from his arms and flung them to the stone floor. He furiously unfastened the black leather chest plate and let it fall to the floor. He stood there with a loose black shirt, with leather straps tying the fabric together. He closed his eyes tightly and flashes of images lingered in his mind. Memories were branded in his mind that couldn't be expelled. They were like ghosts - haunting him every day and night without pause. As if they wanted to drag him to his grave and bury him using his own sins as the soil.

He growled and slid his back down the stone wall until he finally reached the floor. He closed his eyes and with all his effort tried to ignore the stabbing memories.

He thought of _her._

* * *

Bella stood standing in front of the wooden door in her chamber. She was staring at the door handle only an arm's reach from where she stood. Her hand remained outstretched as if to pull the door lever.

She had tried opening the door countless of times. She knew quite well it was locked. Each time she tried tugging and pulling at the door she somehow imagined it would magically unlock.

Yet, if it was unlocked…What would she do?

Run?

Bella sighed and lowered her hand back to her side and knelt down to the floor giving up her endeavor.

She couldn't escape. Fleeing wasn't an option for Bella. She distinctly remembered the events of last night… Bella never saw someone die before, and especially not murdered right in front of her very eyes. She wanted to run right there, but was unable to move from her captor's embrace. All she could do was shed tears and stare at the limp body. Oh how she wished to run far away!

However… she couldn't force herself to run…in fear of what would become of others because of her actions. It was a horrid bargain. Her freedom in exchange for precious lives…

She was afraid that if she dared escape her father would meet the same fate as the man in the dungeon. The Black Dragon knew Bella's father was her weakness and promised he would suffer in Bella's stead.

She was scared and terrified of her captor, The Black Dragon. How cold blooded he was…like the serpent creature he calls himself.

A chill ran down Bella's spine thinking of him.

It frightened Bella how well her captor knew her, whereas, she knew nothing about him. She had no clue to what he looked like or to the reason why he decided not to kill her, but take her prisoner.

Bella firmly clenched her hands in the folds of her dress as she was trying to suppress a cry. She had already shed many tears through out the night after what she saw. Her façade was breaking. She had to be strong…she can't allow him to break her, no matter how terrible it may be. She can't break to _him_.

Her situation was uncompromising. She was a helpless mouse caught in between the cat's paws, dangling by the tail… only a whisker away from the cat's mouth.

This mouse wasn't dim-witted though.

Bella sighed and stood up from her kneeling position. She patted out her dress, casting the dust off and straightening out the winkles.

She looked over her small bed chamber. It looked quite different from when it was bathed in darkness when she first awoke the day before. There was a small window in the chamber, allowing fresh air to fill the room and some natural light. There was the four poster mahogany bed, with the bedpost up against the wall. The curtains on it were a velvety crimson colour. A fireplace was on the wall opposite of the bed. There was a wooden chair and a small table near the window. The room was not overly garish, but quite simple and plain. The only articles that were luxurious were the carpet in the center of the room, which was with no doubt Persian. It felt heavenly underneath her feet when she dared to take off her shoes to feel its texture. Then there were the silk sheets on the bed that were no doubt quite expensive and felt like a sin to brush up against it.

Bella walked over to the window and stared out of the window. Her chamber was located quite high up, because whenever she looked down below it made her dizzy. Her captor's stone keep castle was without a doubt vast and located somewhere where there was precipitous terrain with the sight of the sea quite near. Bella hated to admit it, but it was quite lovely to be able to view the sea. She had never seen the sea before, until now. The sunlight shimmered over the waters. She could faintly hear the caw of the seagulls in the distance. She wished to feel the water and walk its shores. It looked beautiful, yet a weird and wonderful sense of danger. The white caps of the waves crashed heavily on the rocks. The waves swayed back and forth in a sensual rhythm. Bella bit her lip thinking of it she would ever be able to go to the seashore.

She exhaled angrily and turned her face away from the sea and back into her bedchamber – her cage. Many emotions were bottled up inside of Bella. There was fear, anger, sadness, and being immeasurably bored.

She was trapped in her stone cage as if she was a bird. What was she expected to do? Stay here and be a best-mannered lady?

She ran up to the wooden door and pounded on it hard with the palm of her hand. Bella then groaned and placed her forehead on the wooden door. She closed her eyes and thought better of her actions.

She whispered a desperate prayer against the door,

"Please, Dear Lord, save me from this Hell and from the demon who binds me here."

* * *

The Black Dragon stared straight ahead of him to across the bedchamber. A wry smile formed at the corner of his mouth. He was staring directly at one particular tapestry of what little candlelight flickered on, which appeared to set this tapestry from the other ones emerged in shadow.

The tapestry was nevertheless quite unusual from the rest. The others adorning the room where illustrations of battles and documented events, whereas this one didn't depict either. It had a swan intricately woven in the fabric. Yet, with the swan, there was a dragon; they were both connected to one another. Their necks circled each other- their heads meeting face to face of each other, almost as if to lock each others jaws in a death kiss.

The Black Dragon stood up straight from his crouching position against the wall and walked slowly trailing the wall towards the tapestry. His hand trailed against the stone wall and the tapestries as he continued to stare at the tapestry.

Once he was in front of the unusual tapestry, the Black Dragon ran his hand over the dusty cloth and stroked the swan with the back of his hand gently, as if he was petting it in fear it would unravel at the slightest touch. His hand had upset the dust clinging to the fabric, bringing the true white colour out. The result had made the swan contrast heavily against the black dragon encircling it. The candlelight flickering on the tapestry gave a sense of it being drowned in an ember flame breathed by the sewn dragon.

The Black Dragon took a step back, gazing at the two beasts entwined together. It was essentially a formal attachment of the two families being tied together… It was a marriage contract.

"You will pure me of my sins, Lady Swan… my _Isabella_," The Black Dragon murmured to himself, enjoying the pleasure of uttering her name. Just whispering her name seemed like a sweet honey on his tongue.

His hand hovered over the swan etched in the fabric, and he abruptly clenched his hand into a fist.

Images flashed in his mind of bloodshed… destruction….death.

The Black Dragon closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth.

In one quick furious moment, he snatched the tapestry and jerked it down.

His mind was elsewhere, back to eight years ago...

* * *

**Eight Years Ago**

**In the King's chambers**

A loud knocking came on the large wooden door.

"Enter," the king said distractedly while he was looking over parchment in his hand. He was sitting down at a large wooden table overlooking deeds and various documents. He sighed as he scrawled away with his quill. The room was filled with the scratching of the feather nib on parchment.

The wooden doors opened quite slowly, with it creaking at the hinges, making the king blot the parchment on which he was writing on.

"For God's sake don't make such noise!" The king groaned as he crumpled the blotted parchment.

A tall man stood in the doorway and lazily leaned his body against the wooden frame. He had an uneven grin drawn on his face. His blonde hair was tied behind with a thin piece of string. His attire was that of wealthy standing. He cleared his throat, attempting to catch the king's attention.

"Good evening, uncle," The man bowed mockingly, bringing his body low, but keeping his eyes firmly locked on the king.

The King looked over to the man standing there and sat up promptly from his chair.

"James? What brings you here!" The King questioned hastily, taken aback with the sudden appearance.

"You don't seem so happy, uncle. Why is that? I haven't seen you for years and this is the welcome I receive? Cold and inhospitable?" James made a sardonic pouting face.

"You are not welcome here!" the king barked with his brows furrowed. "Guards! Take this man away! This man is no friend of the kingdom!"

No one came. Only a chuckle escaped James' devilish mouth.

James clucked his tongue in annoyance and sighed. "Oh no…It seems to appear that your guards have left you….Maybe they no longer wish to protect their king?"

"What is this, James…?" The king cautiously spoke, slowly backing away from James with narrowed eyes.

"How does it feel to know that your kingdom betrayed you? Ah, that no one loves you anymore? Everything has a price, and what do you suppose, even loyalty has one too." James sneered, slowly walking towards the king, cornering him in.

"What are you getting at?" The king spoke furiously, stopping only a pace away from the wall.

"I want something," James said matter-of-factly.

"You will in no way receive anything from me," The king countered.

James ignored the remark and continued, "I want the throne….power….fear…wealth."

"I won't let you have the crown. You know full well that," the king spoke heatedly.

James' ears pricked up hearing that. James stopped mid-stride and exhaled noisily.

"Now, that isn't what I wanted to hear… Maybe I can make you listen to reason, yes? You are still clinging on to your crown; despite the fact your kingdom is no longer on your side anymore? They no longer love you, but loathe you, can't you see it!

There are those who do not think so high and mighty of you. There are those who wish to see your head brought out on a silver platter…" James said in a low voice, looking closely at the king's reaction.

The king bellowed, "LIES!"

"Aren't I family? You don't trust your fond nephew?" James questioned in a sarcastic surprised and hurt voice.

"I refuse to recognize you as such! You disgrace me with your very presence! You have sullied and humiliated yourself and the family name!" the king yelled with strong distaste on his tongue.

James gritted his teeth and seethed sadistically, "Very well… I guess I'll just have to take it then… from your cold dead hands, won't I?" James said putting a finger to his mouth in thought.

"The Kingdom will pass into Edward's rightful hands. He's the true heir to the throne," The King snapped.

"I suppose I'll have to take his life too," James spoke shrugging with little worry.

"No undeserving person may take the throne through blood and voracity!" The King yelled and unsheathed the sword attached at his belt.

"Oh really? What will the old weak king do to me?" James laughed as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it indolently towards the king. A hateful fury glistened in James' eyes…as if he was a mad man.

James licked his lips and spoke slyly and arrogantly, "Oh, by the way, the Volturi wanted me to send you a message..."

The King's face became deathly pale at the mentioning of those words. He stood eerily still, as if frozen, like if he had seen a ghost.

James enjoyed this reaction and walked closer with his sword drawn. The king remained motionless. James couldn't help to feel more conceited as he saw the king's weak spot.

"So…It's the Volutri behind this," the king whispered in disbelief, his eyes stared off to the other side of the room, as if he was in another place, in another time, recalling something that had happened long ago.

"They decided it was best to dispose of you…tsk tsk tsk, it looks like you have displeased them. What did my poor uncle do to make them so unhappy? Did you cross them in the past?" James inquired as he edged nearer.

"You are playing with fire, fool! As king, you would only be the Volutri's marionette!" The king yelled as he ran towards James with his sword outstretched.

"I'll be more powerful than you, old man!" James growled as he hit his sword hard against the king's blade.

The king staggered back, breathing heavily and spat, "The Volutri will never allow you to rule! You are only their pawn! Can't you see?"

"NO!" James shouted and darted forward. He drove his sword swiftly through the King's stomach, leaving the king wide eyed and in immense pain.

The King was speechless as James held the King upright with his sword. James further drove his sword into the King, so that James was right next to the King's face.

James' grabbed the king's back and leaned his face close to the King's ear. James whispered vehemently,

"The Volutri said to tell you **'**_Viva il rè!_**' **"

_Long live the King…_

At that moment, Edward ran into the chamber, taken aback and without words at the scene unfold before him.

"_Father!_" Edward yelled while James let go of the King and let him fall ungraciously to the floor in his own pool of blood. The sword still wedged in the king's stomach.

"Oh, look Prince _Edward_ has returned from the monastery! Welcome back home, _dear_ cousin," James scoffed, delighted at Edward's arrival.

"What have you done!" Edward hissed as he unsheathed his sword from his belt and ran furiously towards James. Rage boiled in Edward's blood.

"What does it look like? I stabbed your father, but it seems like he's dying a slow and painful death… look at him there….bleeding to death…perhaps I shouldn't have shoved the sword through his stomach, but instead severed his head?" James laughed as he threw over the table in front of Edward to evade his attack. James grabbed a sword off of the wall to defend himself.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Edward barked as he ran towards James and swung his sword at him.

"That will not do, since it is _you_ that will die," James spoke as he hit Edward's sword and swiftly took the hilt of his sword and jabbed it in Edward's stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Edward coughed as the air was knocked out of him.

"You are weak, Edward, your skills are lacking! That's what happens, I suppose, when you've been studying at a monastery for years, eh?" James remarked as he walked to Edward and kicked his sword out of his hand. James tilted his blade under Edward's chin, drawing blood with the sharp iron blade.

Edward shot his hand out to grab the blade, which drew blood from his palm. He stared straight up at James with eyes tainted with fury and hatred. James, in that fleeting moment, felt something close to fear, staring into those eyes… James quickly withdrew his sword, making a nasty gash in Edward's hand. Edward yelled in pain as blood spilled down his hand.

James resumed his sword's position beneath Edward's chin.

"You aren't very bright, are you?" James chuckled seeing Edward's pain. He walked to Edward's side and kicked him in the ribs.

"And you know, Edward?" James continued to smile, ignoring Edward's pained cries. "No one will ever know that it was _I_ who killed you and your precious family."

"I. Will. Kill. You. James," Edward gritted through his teeth. James kicked Edward powerfully again in the ribs, breaking a few rib bones.

"That will be impossible if you are already dead…" James whispered as he bent over to smile in Edward's face.

Edward spat in James' face, which cause him to curse in irritation.

"Die here with your father!" James yelled as he stabbed Edward's shoulder in annoyance. Edward cried out and clasped his hand to the wound. Edward struggled as James dragged him over to the king's limpid body huddled on the floor.

"I hope you enjoy fire…" James sneered as he shoved Edward down by the king. He then shoved his sword through Edward's leg, driving it to the floor, so he couldn't move from the spot. Edward screamed loud at the horrid pain.

"Now, if you excuse me, I think I'll have to pay a visit to dear family…" James laughed as he walked away to the other end of the chamber. He grabbed one of the torches off of its handle on the wall and went around the room, lighting the wooden furnishings, curtains and walls aflame. He dropped the torch to the floor and walked passively out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"James!" Edward yelled furiously, his hatred growing more potent and more dangerous.

Edward groaned and braced himself; with his uncut hand, he pried the sword from the floor. He cried out and grinded his teeth at the seething pain throbbing in his leg.

Edward crawled over using his unharmed arm to drive him to face his father.

"Father?" Edward cried out shaking his father's shoulder.

"Edward…?" The king muttered in pain. He slowly opened his eyes to search for Edward.

"Yes, I am here. I will take care of you. I won't allow you to die," Edward assured his father, trying to hold back the pain in his voice.

"I only have but moments left-" The king choked as he closed his eyes in agony.

"No! I will find a way!" Edward yelled. The room was beginning to have a thick heavy smoke. The crackle of smoldering wood became louder and the heat grew.

"Edward…" The king grabbed Edward's arm and continued, "The dragon will spread its wings and take flight, but will come back again..."

"I don't understand what you speak," Edward said hurriedly, hearing the falling debris come down from the ceiling around him.

"You can't die," The king said, and with that he feebly unfastened the family crest ring from his finger and placed it in Edward's hand. He then grabbed the hilt of the sword that was wedged in him and tugged it out in a swift motion.

"No!" Edward yelled, but it was too late. The king cringed and held onto Edward's arm firmly to brace himself. The grip soon became weak…then the hand loosened itself from Edward's arm.

Edward lowered his face onto his father's shoulder. The fire was spreading quickly around the chamber. Edward tightened the grip of the ring in the palm of his hand. The flames continued to grow and created a veil around Edward and the body of the king.

"I will become the beast…" Edward murmered, staring at his father's lifeless face.

Edward's eyes became dark with unwavering hatred- a flame ignited within him of undying revenge.

...

He was no longer Edward.

* * *

The Black Dragon snapped out of his memories by the knocking at the door. His body was drenched in sweat and his breathing was ragged.

He reclined his head back, staring up at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind.

A muffled fearful voice came from the other side of the wooden door, "M'lord, supper is ready."

"Very well," The Black Dragon barked out. He then added, "Tonight, let it be held in the dining hall."

"As you wish, m'lord," The maid mumbled on the other side of the door.

"Lady Swan shall be joining me as well." The Black Dragon commanded. He lowered his head, staring at the torn tapestry on the stone floor.

"Aye, m'lord, I will fetch her then," the maid squeaked in surprise.

The Black Dragon knelt down on his knees to the torn tapestry and gently lifted it with his hands.

It had torn right down the center- severing apart the Swan from the Dragon...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome and please continue to read! Thanks! :D**


	7. Hunger

**A/N: Hey! Please forgive my horrible lateness with this chapter. My summer has been certainly been...unusual. But now that things have settled down, I was able to write this out. *bows* thank you so much everyone for you reviews. Really, they make me want to write and update asap! Honestly, the really do motivate quite a lot!**** Thank you all for reading and please continue to. I love angst by the way...so all good things come to those who wait...which means that I want to set up some pent up frustration between Bella and Edward. No nice Edward for quite some time. Just bear with me till then :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**- VII -**

---- + ----

The thunder boomed inside the castle walls. It sounded like a violent growl as it made its way through the stone corridors. It was like a beckoning…calling out for someone.

Bella abruptly sprung up from her bed. She was breathing deeply as another thunder rumbled in the chamber. The storm had awakened her, which she was grateful for. Bella put her palm to her forehead to calm herself down. She quickly noticed that she was cold and covered with sweat. She must have had fallen asleep and dreamt about that night. The night that she was left out to die - to await the Black Dragon…as a sacrifice.

She still is his sacrifice. Bella shivered involuntarily at the thought. She wanted to gag hearing herself call herself that word. It was a vile word.

The room was dark, there was no candles lit. There was only the little light that came from the bright outbursts of lighting from the window. Unhurriedly, Bella glanced over to the narrow window. The rain was thudding against it mercilessly. It reminded her of that night; it is alike to that night that she met her captor.

A moan escaped Bella as she tore her eyes away from the window. She closed her eyes, wanting to drown out all that had happened. She wanted the rain to cleanse everything away. Why couldn't it?

Another clap of thunder brought her out of her thoughts.

Bella didn't know how long she was asleep for, or even what time of day it was. It could've been night or day with the horrid storm raging outside. It was depressing. She missed the sun-drenched daylight, not this miserable darkness.

Bella's attention was swiftly averted when she heard a sudden knock at the door. Bella's breath held for a moment. The lock soon clicked and the door slowly swung open.

Bella was relieved to see that it was only the maid. She let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding in. The maid's face was flustered and strands of hair were astray from its firm up-braid, but her eyes held a motherly gaze which comforted Bella. The maid was the closest thing Bella ever had to a motherly figure…even though she barely knew this woman. She actually only saw her when she had taken care of her when she was taken with fever. They have never exchanged words. But yet, it was the closest motherly care she ever got, which proved she had very little. No one ever really cared for Bella, except for her father. It was strange that no one liked her. She was always teased and made fun of, and she never knew the reason why.

"M' lady, your presence is requested to dine tonight with the master," the maid spoke nervously. She walked into the room, quickly lighting the candles, bringing some brightness into the room. The maid tried to smile at Bella, but it was very unnatural due to the conditions of her visit.

Bella was caught off guard at the request, and took a quick intake of breath. Her expression soon turned into a frown and her hands turned to fists into the soft bedspread.

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting, so we must make haste," the maid added anxiously, while she beckoned with her arm towards the door.

"If it is only but a request…I will decline his invitation," Bella spoke resolutely, turning her face away from the maid. Bella was dying to escape the confinement of the bedchamber, but would rather be with the later then in the company of a monster.

The maid became panicky and rushed to Bella's side.

"You must go to him! Forgive me for speaking out of my place, but you don't understand your situation," the maid spoke hastily, her brows furrowed with worry. Honestly, this lass didn't know not to test her master's patience.

"_He_ wants to act civilized by inviting – no, _demanding_ me to accompany him to supper!?" Bella laughed angrily. She wouldn't give in to this; she would stand her ground.

"I am afraid you have little choice in the matter," the maid spoke regretfully, "If the master summons you, then you must go to him." The maid truly felt pity for the girl, but was powerless to do anything for her sake – not underneath the sharp eyes of her master.

Bella crossed her arms, "I refuse to do so. You may tell him that I simply am not well and do not have the stomach for such. You can blame him for me not being well!"

"But you must!" the maid pleaded, grasping Bella's hands, "I'm not even permitted to speak to you, unless I am instructed to! I fear for you!" The maid was trying to help Bella.

Bella swallowed hard; her captor is trying to control her like a little puppet, with him tugging away at the strings. She isn't a plaything and wont dance for him if he wishes it. He can't choose what she will do or who speaks to her. Her life doesn't belong to him, even if she is branded as his sacrifice. To hell with him!

"If he wishes me to accompany him, he should act like a noble man- not a cold serpent! I am curious what carnage of fare he brings to his dining table! Is it his prey? Does he eat it raw?" Bella inquired, suddenly tears welling up in her eyes. She was loosing herself in her frustration.

"Please, my lady, for your own safety…" the maid beseeched, lightly touching Bella's arm. She was trying to comfort her, but restrained herself due to the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that the master wouldn't like this, not one bit.

"Forgive me. I do not mean to lash out on you with my aggravation," Bella spoke softly and continued, "He doesn't scare me. He's only mortal."

"He's a demon!" the maid yelled, but quickly placed her hand over mouth. She knew she shouldn't say such dangerous things…she would be treading over unsafe ground. "You should very well be fearful of him," the maid sighed with concern, "Remember, it's not only your own safety, but the safety of others at your very whim."

A rumble of thunder filled the room. The maid jumped in shock at the loud noise.

"I hate these bloody storms," the maid muttered under her breath. She looking around the room like the walls would come smashing down, as if the thunder was like the trumpet that brought down the great walls of Jericho.

Bella bit her lip out of habit. She remembered the word of warning the Black Dragon spoke to her of. Her errors would bring others pain. She saw that man in the dungeon murdered as a sick demonstration. He wouldn't dare go to such extremes for such a petty thing as tonight? …Would he?

"Won't you go?" the maid implored, giving one last squeeze on Bella's arm.

Bella shook her head in response. She had made her choice to not abide with his demand. Come what may now.

"Oh dear, dear Lord, may nothing bad come out of this!" the maid cried and swiftly left the chamber, leaving Bella alone.

Bella could feel her body frame begin to tremble. She tried to calm herself down, but her body refused. She tempted the dragon…now what will happen?

---- + ----

The maid cursed silently to herself as she walked briskly down the corridor. Her skirts were firmly in her hands while she scuttled down, thinking what to say to her master.

She was skittish of the shadows on the walls. Her mind was fooling her, thinking that they were demons clawing after her. The castle had that affect. It had a sinister air that seemed to house sin.

She was a very superstitious woman and that was certain. She believed her master was some sort of demon- he had to be with his menacing aura and his malevolent character. The only reason why she serves him is out of fear and need for the pay.

She descended the constricted staircase hastily, minding each sharp step, and walked into the hallway.

Large arched windows adorned the passageway, giving a larger view of the storm brewing away outside. The rain pounded heavily down the window panes, streaking down as if it was crying.

The maid tightened the shawl around her frame securely in the passageway, as another draft snaked its way through the stone corridor.

At last to her dismay, she was standing in front of the large oak dining hall doors. It was quite an intimidating door. The door was masterly crafted with an etching of a forest.

The maid stared down at the iron handle of the door. It resembled a dragon's head with the ring tightly lodged in the dragon's jaw.

She hesitantly opened the dining hall door, terrified that the iron dragon handle may snap at her hand. Soon after, her legs were trembling out of fear. The maid's face was usually a ruddy colour, but now, it appeared pale white.

She stepped fretfully across the entryway into the dining hall. She had entered the dragon's den.

The dining hall was a large and magnificent structure of the castle. Unquestionably, the ceiling was quite lofty and the décor was of expensive and fashionable taste. A large fire was housed in the grand hearth. The flames licked the wood nosily as it devoured the timber. In the center of the large and spacious hall, lay the dining table. The dining table was made of a dark mahogany wood and covered with various dishes.

The maid's heart stopped in panic as she stared ahead at her master, sitting at the far end of the large dining table.

He was wearing a black mask that concealed the upper portion of his face. She was taken aback at the sight at first, but thought it most intimidating and even luring. It invited curiosity, but curiosity was deadly. She knew her master was concealing his face from the lass. She wondered why though.

The Black Dragon drummed his hands on the wooden table. To the maid, the rhythm sounded like a lion circling his prey.

His legs were settled on top of the table and was reclined comfortably back into his chair. He really didn't care for manners.

"It looks like you have seen a ghost," The Black Dragon stated in a low voice. He tipped his head to the side, to look up at the maid.

The maid would've sworn she had seen a flame in his eyes, or it was just the candlelight playing with her imagination. She just stood there wide eyed – her voice had left her.

"Where is she?" The Black Dragon whispered, his eyes firmly staring at her.

The maid began to stutter, thinking of the best response. She feared those eyes could almost penetrate her mind and read her very thoughts. She couldn't look at him straight at him.

"You must have a good reply, because I'm not a tolerant man," The Black Dragon slowly mouthed. He was now tipping his goblet around with his fingers on the rim.

The maid just stood there, avoiding her master's stare. She felt like she had turned into stone and was paralyzed. He could've well been a basilisk with those devilish eyes.

"She's feeling too ill to dine, m'lord," the maid blurted out. She quickly held her breath, afraid what was to come next.

"Ah, poor little thing…" The Black Dragon cooed with slight venom lacing his words.

The maid took a few paces back hearing the unpleasantness of her master's voice.

"As her fiancé," The Black Dragon growled in the back of his throat softly, "It's obligatory for me to see _just_ how ill her condition is...it would be quite dreadful if she were to _lie_ to her future husband." He emphasized his last words quite clearly to the maid.

He stood up from his chair all too gracefully, which made the maid uneasy. He then paced leisurely towards the door where the maid stood near. Each footstep thudded on the stone floor, the sound of his sword hilt striking his belt made a clanging tempo.

He then stopped at the maid's side, and whispered down to her ear. "You're fortunate tonight I'm in such a decent disposition. You should very well fear for your wellbeing otherwise." His voice became low and threatening, "Don't expect such leniency in the future, for there certainly will be none provided."

The Black Dragon then walked past the maid and left the dining hall. He then slammed shut the large oak doors behind him, causing the maid to jump in shock.

A great rumble of thunder then filled the hall, which sent a chill down the maid's spine.

---- + ----

Bella was standing up by the window, gazing outside into the darkness. She watched the rain create veins down the window pane. Her finger was tracing the path that the rain was coursing through.

She sighed and pulled her hand away from the glass. She didn't know what she was waiting for. However, what was clouding her mind was that she would truly like to eat some sort of food. She couldn't remember the last time she ate a good meal. Then right on que, her stomach grumbled out of hunger.

She groaned and hugged her stomach. Hopefully the maid would come back and bring her some food out of sympathy. She hadn't eaten properly the last two days. She had been locked up and expected to survive off of air and sleep. She would wither away if this continued on like this.

The rain continued to streak down, and Bella watched it reverently. It comforted her to some extent, even though it seemed so sad…the rain just crying down.

Bella cried out of shock as the candlelight in the room extinguished in a heartbeat. She spun around, with her back up against the window, looking around scared. She hated the dark. It was in the dark that she felt defenseless. She was blind to everything before her. Worst of all, her eyes weren't very good to adjust to the sudden darkness.

She was afraid to move. Someone or something must have put out the candles. There was no draft in the room, nor where the candles about to flicker out - there was plenty of wick and wax left to them.

"Is anyone there?" Bella whispered unthinkingly to herself. She just stood there with only the rain thudding against the glass as her company.

She exhaled nosily and spoke to herself to keep calm, "There's no one here. It's only you. There are no such things as monsters. They are only old wives tales to scare children."

She breathed in and out slowly and stepped away from the window. She reached out her arms to feel into the darkness, to make sure she wouldn't walk into anything. She was attempting to locate herself to the iron candelabra on the other side of the chamber which held the candles. She knew there were some flint and steel close by it to strike a flame.

She walked slowly into the center of the bedchamber, still unaccustomed to the darkness. She was squinting her eyes, as if it would help her see better. Her hands were outstretched to help guide herself ahead.

She managed to make it to the middle of the chamber, because she could feel the Persian carpet's smooth texture beneath her feet. It reassured and relieved her a bit; the nice sensation of the rug distracted herself from her fear of the dark.

Bella gasped out of surprise as she felt a weird sensation over come her outstretched hands. Something covered her hands…it was another pair of hands. Fingers found there way to fit into the spaces between her fingers. There were entwining with hers in an unyielding grasp. Bella's immediate reaction was to pull back in fear, not knowing what just taken in her hands. She attempted to jerk her hands away, but the hands just gripped onto hers more firmly. She cried out of panic and continued to fight back.

"You lied to me," A deep baritone voice stated hellishly, as if she had committed the worst sin to man, "Betrayal is the worst sin, my dear."

Bella froze hearing that voice. She knew whose voice it belonged to…it was _him_. She was completely at a loss for words, trying to comprehend what was happening and the man who had seized her hands in an interwoven hold.

"I-I'm n-not feeling well," Bella muttered out of breath, trying to regain her composure from her fright. She was trying to loosen his fingers from hers by tugging away her hands.

The Black Dragon snapped, "Don't speak!"

Bella's heart was beating furiously in her chest; anger was boiling in her blood.

"It's because of you that I'm not at all well!" Bella replied angrily.

"You shouldn't provoke me!" The Black Dragon barked, dragging Bella closer to his chest with his death-like grip.

"Do not touch me!" Bella yelled, struggling against the constricting interlaced grip. He was too strong and she was too weak, but that didn't mean she wouldn't stop trying.

"It's of no use," The Black Dragon chuckled at Bella's useless effort, "Surrender to me."

He then gripped tighter, making Bella cry out in pain. She was like a little doll being abused by a child. He then snaked his hand around her back, forcing her into him. She crashed against him, trying to resist him, but couldn't sever free. She noticed he smelt of burnt wood; it was a charcoal-like scent and was very masculine. It was suffocating her with her face pressed against his chest.

"I will make you incapable to do the slightest action if you continue attempting to break away…even if it means breaking your fragile bones," The Black Dragon cooed cruelly. He then touched with his finger a tendon on the back of her hand forcefully, which made Bella yell out in pain again.

Bella immediately stopped her unpromising struggle. She had a gut feeling that he wasn't lying, which was frightening.

"Yes, play nice, Isabella," The Black Dragon whispered approvingly into Bella's ear.

Chills were sent down her spine hearing her name come from his mouth. He spoke her name so possessively and in an infatuated way…it sickened her to her stomach.

Bella stood silently still, not daring to make the slightest move. It would be dangerous to be disobedient in his deadly embrace. It was frightening for her to realize she was helpless that moment.

"Come with me," The Black Dragon murmured deeply. His voice had taken on a spellbinding authority. His tone was like velvet liquid. He soon followed by seizing her more strongly, which made Bella gasp for breath.

"I know you are starving," The Black Dragon whispered into her ear mischievously. She could feel his breath down her neck and the feeling sent a shudder through her body.

---- + ----

* * *

**A/N: Bwahaha, a cliff hanger. Please read on! Reviews are always welcomed :D  
**


	8. A Bad Omen

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted! It really makes me happy that people are actually interesting in my story. It gives me a lot of motivation. Please do continue to read! Reading all the reviews makes my day, honestly. This is an interesting-ish chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

-VII-

Bella's short shallow breaths filled the dark chamber as her face was crushed against the Black Dragon's chest. He felt like cold stone…unyielding and of no compassion. She listened closely against his chest, trying to ignore her thundering heart, and attempted to see if her captor had a heart beat…if he even had a heart. Perhaps he was truly a demon, for surely he acted like one.

Abruptly, she felt him tug her hand while he backed away slowly, directing her in the darkened chamber. Bella was thankful that she was able to breathe properly now that she was free from the constricting embrace. Yet, her weak body had no choice, but to follow the dominant force. Her feet were tripping over themselves- not able to find any balance at her captor's compelling bearing. She followed submissively and blindly in the darkness, for the reason that she was afraid to disobey.

Bella heard the door handle click open and suddenly a flood of torch lit light scared the shadows away. Her eyes squinted in the light, trying to adapt to change of light. It seemed like it didn't faze her captor, as he swiftly dragged Bella into the hallway. He didn't speak a word, or bothered to glance behind at Bella while he strode briskly. He just heaved Bella's wrist behind him, like if she was a naughty child awaiting a punishment. Bella could only stare at his back, watching the torch light gleam against the black leather. At most, it eased Bella to be able to see her surroundings and her aggressive captor. She was able to study him better, because this was the truly the only time that she was able to see his full physique in sufficient lighting, despite it only being his backside. She had never seen his face.

Bella observed that he was quite tall, and that he had a muscular build, but not terribly so. A sheathed sword was attached to a belt around his waist. He wore a heavy raven-black shirt that fit comfortably around his frame. His pant legs were of black leather and he wore dark boots that came up just before his knee. She glanced up to the back of his head and saw his hair was auburn. He did look human to some end, but in the darkness, it was hard for Bella to tell the difference.

But now, she only concentrated on her surroundings, if she ever was to escape, she had to figure out how to get out- if there were any possible ways to leave this place. She made note of the hallways, the windows, and doors. Bella was so enwrapped trying to study her surroundings that she didn't know her captor had stopped, which resulted her to crash into him.

He froze up and didn't flinch a muscle. Bella was about to fall backwards, but was prevented to do so with The Black Dragon's firm grasp on her wrist. Her wrist felt bruised with the immovable grip digging in her flesh.

"Don't think you can ever find your way out, beloved," The Black Dragon warned forebodingly, still unmoving despite Bella's mishap, "Escaping shouldn't be present on your mind at all… never run away from me."

Bella swallowed hard at his words in skepticism. He knew what she was up to…how did he know? He didn't even look back at her…

Bella's heart felt like it was lodged in her throat, for the reason that suddenly, her captor spun around and stared vigorously at her. Bella could only gaze at his face. His face…was covered? Why? There was a black leather mask covering the upper portion of his face. It was certainly menacing, but what was he hiding? She recalled when she asked to see his face, but was refused, and also when he demanded her to wear the blindfold and not to look upon his face…who is this man? Bella had a gut feeling that there was more to this than meets the eye, but was lost in the confusing puzzle. She was just a common woman thrown into this strange and insecure predicament.

Bella couldn't tear away her gaze from her captor however. His eyes though…were intense and seemed to ensnare hers in a dangerous hold. It almost appeared like his eyes alone could trap her. They made her incapable to move and that scared Bella to death.

He took a step closer to Bella, which caused Bella to take a step back. He took another step, and she took another back. The next step had Bella up against the cold stone wall. Her captor fenced in Bella by placing both of his hands on the wall besides Bella's head. Bella couldn't move anywhere without coming into contact with him.

"Why can't you just succumb to me, woman!" The Black Dragon growled angrily, his face just inches from hers. Bella could feel his hot breath against her face.

Bella just avoided his stare and moved her head to the side, trying hard not to look into his eyes. She didn't know what to respond to his outlandish question. It was pretty obvious the reason. Firstly, the man taken her prisoner, claims that they are to be wedded, would murder others just because of her, and treats her like a plaything! Can't he see his mad behavior?

"Why…?" The Black Dragon snarled, seizing Bella's chin with his fingers, forcing her to face him, "Speak, damn it!"

"Do you want the truth?" Bella questioned looking into the Black Dragon's fierce eyes. She took a quick breath of air trying to gather up all her courage. She would be straightforward.

"It's because I hate you!" Bella spat into his face. That would certainly add kindle to his fire.

The Black Dragon didn't like that answer….not one bit. He swore underneath his breath and punched the wall with his fist.

"There is a thin line between hate and love…" The Black Dragon murmured wrathfully, moving his hand down to Bella's throat. His fingers trailed her throat lightly, causing chills to run up and down her spine. He then settled his fingers in a grasp around her neck, not choking her, but fit snuggly around her throat. He could feel her heartbeat from his hold. She was truly immovable from the wall now, but was struggling to breath. He inclined his head closer, as if wanting to hear her heartbeat; it fascinated him to her fluttering pulse.

Bella remained silent, not wanting her captor to get into another fit of anger and snap her neck. She knew those hands were capable of it.

"No matter…you belong to me, and me alone… you are my sacrifice," The Black Dragon whispered possessively, drawing his hand up to her cheek and stroking it softly with the back of his hand.

"I don't belong to you," Bella spoke through gritted teeth, now being able to catch her breath. Never would she be his, "I would rather die th-" Bella was cut off mid-sentence.

"Stop it!" The Black Dragon seethed in impatience.

What surprised and scared Bella was to feel his lips crash on to hers in an infuriated kiss. It was more of a dominant and controlling kiss wanting to possess her. The weird sensation shocked Bella and left her with a blank mind. She couldn't move.

Bella could then feel his hands taking a hold in her hair as he became more desperate, while he became more frantic for her. His fingers were roughly entwining with her locks of hair. He was panting heavily as he closed the space between their bodies, craving to be close to her. Bella gasped for air from his confining kiss, but the opportunity allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Bella tried to cry out as his tongue explored her mouth. She had never been kissed before and this man had stolen her first kiss, damn him!

Bella was beginning to lose her senses and attempted to struggle against him, which only influenced him to hold her tighter and deepen his kiss. Bella moaned involuntarily, which made the Black Dragon pleased.

"Yes, give in to me. Your body is already obeying me…"The Black Dragon murmured into Bella's mouth.

Bella came to her senses hearing him say those words. Never would she allow him to have her, neither body or mind. He was a cold blooded lustful killer that deserved a slow and painful death! She was foolish to let down her defenses to be taken in by surprise. She _had_ to stop this and she only did what she thought would release him from her.

She bit his tongue.

He growled as he broke the kiss and backed away from Bella.

"Damn you, viper!" The Black Dragon raged as he put his hand to his mouth.

Bella could taste his blood in her mouth, which made her gag. It made her sick to taste the metallic flavor.

"I was correct, you are indeed hungry," The Black Dragon snarled heatedly. He then spat out the blood from the wound in his mouth.

"Pardon me; my mistake," Bella responded mockingly, crossing her arms across her chest. She was trying to erase the recent event from her mind. She hated herself for not doing anything in the beginning. He just took her by surprise, that's all.

The Black Dragon chuckled dangerously. A rumble of thunder soon followed, which made his laugh all the more unnatural.

"You tempt me dangerously so," The Black Dragon smiled wryly, which made a cold tremor run down Bella's frame, "You are treading dangerous waters that are awfully rough and deep. Better not drown."

Bella was left wordless at those remarks, unsure how to interpret them. He continued his stride, hauling Bella behind him once more. He tightened his hold on her more possessively, which made Bella's bruised wrist ache further.

Bella just stared at The Black Dragon's stride- just watching his lengthy legs almost gliding across the stone floor. She concentrated on the sound of his footsteps echoing in the corridor and his sword hitting his belt. She was afraid to look anywhere else and wondered if she would ever leave this place alive. She placed her free hand up to her lips, still feeling the lingering taste of his mouth upon hers. Her lips were swollen.

Soon enough the Black Dragon stopped to open up a large pair of oak doors. Bella gaped in awe at the large dining room that opened before her eyes.

* * *

**Volttera, Italy**

A man clad in deep red robes was walking idly across marble floors. His crimson robes seemed unearthly as they fluttered behind him. It was almost as if he was gliding across the floor, as if the marble was made out of ice and he was simply sliding on it.

"What news have you brought me, Marcus?" The man questioned lamely as he heard footsteps following behind him. He knew who it was without having to turn his head around.

"I've heard rumors and accounts, Aros, from over in England," Marcus spoke, not even having to catch his breath.

"Is James not doing his job accurately? We can always pay him a visit if that's the case…" Aros spoke mildly interested.

"No, it's not that. He is continuing to carry out our commands like a faithful dog," Marcus smiled amusingly, "He's too frightened of us. We have the collar firmly tied around his neck, moving his head in the right direction…his tail in between his legs."

"As it should be," Aros sighed, "Then what is the matter?"

"They say the land is being pillaged by a black dragon," Marcus spoke intriguingly.

"A black dragon, eh?" Aros questioned, turning around now and glancing at Marcus.

"They say it's the curse of the old king since the black dragon was the family insignia," Marcus spoke begrudgingly.

"Interesting. I wonder who's conjuring up these old ghosts. Carlisle and his son died only eight years ago, along with his blood family, with the exception of his disowned nephew James. " Aros remarked with a placid expression.

"What do you believe it is all about?" Marcus questioned, "Who's trying to remind the people of the old king?"

"We will find out that's for certain. We can't have people becoming insecure and double guessing the current monarchy with a _'curse'_, if you will, of the previous one. We must establish stability to ensure our power," Aros stated in his eerily calm voice.

"I shall send out Demetri and Alec to disclose this situation," Marcus assured confidently.

"Hopefully this little spook will end swiftly," Aros whispered, "James is too much of a coward to do anything to stop the rumor of this _black dragon._ If one piece of our woven cloth of supremacy is frayed, it will gradually unravel the entire piece of cloth. We can't allow that to happen. We must mend what is frayed before other threads begin to loosen."

"I am of the same mind completely," Marcus confirmed.

* * *

Bella's breath left her as The Black Dragon abruptly forced her down into a dining chair. Her feet slipped out beneath her while she met the chair roughly. He was certainly no noble. His fingers lingered on Bella's shoulders and she was left to sit staring ahead at the large arrangement of dishes. The delicious aroma from the cooking caused Bella's stomach to rumble in reply.

Bella, forgetting all manners and etiquette, reached out to grab the nearest edible thing, but to be swiftly stopped by the Black Dragon. He snatched her wrist before she could even get close to an apple. Bella was wide-eyed in disbelief, a hollow feeling growing deeper in her stomach; her stomach was begging her to fill in the empty void.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," The Black Dragon sighed as he directed her hand away from the meal. Bella was too surprised to fight back against his grasp.

"I am quite hungry," Bella groaned, while she stared longingly at the hot food before her.

"I know," The Black Dragon said all too knowingly, as he grabbed the apple sitting in front of her, the same one she tried to reach out for. He then deliberately took a bite out of it.

Bella's mouth gaped open in frustration seeing him intentionally do that before her eyes. She could hear him scoffing it down, bite after bite.

"May I ask why I am not allowed to eat?" Bella inquired impatiently. Anger was beginning to boil in her blood.

"If only you will play a game with me first," The Black Dragon answered mischievously, throwing the core of the apple onto the table.

"What sort of game?" Bella inquired angrily. She watched the apple tumble around until it finally settled down.

The Black Dragon didn't answer, but immediately cleared the section of the table in front of Bella off. He used his arm to brush across it, sending plates to crash against each other and fall to the floor in a loud clang. Bella just watched in alarm what her captor was just doing. He pulled out a satin pouch and took out a deck of some sort of cards.

"I am also a magician of sorts," The Black Dragon worded deviously by Bella's ear.

"What are you doing?" Bella questioned hesitantly, trying to get a better look of the cards.

"Ah, just trivial entertainment" The Black Dragon whispered, "Let us see what the cards hold for you, my lady." He sat on top of the table, so he was staring right at Bella.

"Please don't," Bella pleaded nervously, "That's witchcraft!"

The Black Dragon laughed darkly and shrugged as he thumbed the cards. "It's just a simple amusement. They are only but tarot cards. It's nothing terrible…like other things."

Bella had the feeling that he took part in other magic and alchemy that were far darker than she could imagine. He was certainly had that sort of character.

The Black Dragon then set down the deck of tarot cards before Bella on the table.

"Concentrate. Shuffle the cards and then separate the deck into two halves," The Black Dragon instructed, grabbing Bella's hand and forcing them to touch the deck.

Bella sighed, desperate for food, but hesitantly and sloppily shuffled the deck and then proceeded to cut the deck.

The Black Dragon then intervened and took the cards into his hands.

He then dealt the cards face down on the table in almost a horse shoe like arrangement in front of Bella. There were seven cards total laid across the table. Bella noticed the back of the cards had an interesting Celtic design painted on them. It looked like serpents entwining around the corners of the card.

"What is this?" Bella questioned nervously scanning the cards.

"That is an ellipse spread. The first card to your left is your past." The Black Dragon spoke, tapping the card with his forefinger, "The Past is essentially vital to how you have come to where you stand today."

He then flipped the card over. The card was unmistakingly upside down. It had a circle, like a wheel, with weird letters etched upon it. There were weird creatures drawn around it- a sphinx was on top of it and there were winged creatures of a lion, cow, serpent and bird, and human. The roman numeral X was on top of the card.

"Hmm. The Wheel of Fortune is upside down for you," The Black Dragon noted crossly, "Which means you have had awful fortune and experienced hard times in your past. Without a doubt, you being chosen out of all the town folk as my sacrifice is quite fortunate." The Black Dragon smirked.

Bella stared at the card and could agree that her past was filled with bad fortune. She has had horrible experiences in the past, not to mention the whole misfortune of her ending up as The Black Dragon's sacrifice. That was certainly not fortunate.

The Black Dragon stared curiously at Bella, trying to read her face. He then continued on to the next card.

"This next card now is the Present. It's what is influencing you this very moment," The Black Dragon murmured as he flipped the card right side up.

The card had a pair of nine swords. It was a lot less intricate then the previous card Bella observed.

"Nine of swords…Lord of Cruelty," The Black Dragon growled as he stared at the card. He ignored the card, keeping the information to himself, and continued on. Bella had a gut feeling it had to concern with her captor's cruelty. She didn't bother asking what the card meant, afraid if she would stir his temper. But had an idea for herself what it could mean.

"This is what is helping to what is yet to come," The Black Dragon muttered under his breath, still displeased, as he continued on to turning the next card over.

The drawing on the card was of six interesting looking wands. The Black Dragon eyed this card curiously.

"Six of Wands…Lord of Victory. Its meaning is fighting for some sort of victory, an aspiration, a need, but it doesn't come easily- there is always the fight," The Black Dragon commented as he thought to himself annoyingly, "I wonder what you are fighting for?" He noted dryly, knowing full well what the answer was. An aggravating air came over him, just thinking about it.

"This is what you should do in your current situation," The Black Dragon spoke dangerously, eyeing Bella.

The upturned card revealed a full moon with the roman numerals XVIII.

"The Moon," The Black Dragon studied, "An attraction for the unknown…The moon has an interesting rhythm in life- how it waxes and wanes. It's more or less a voyage discovering the inner self. If you dare to realize yourself, you'll unlock key secrets."

"Why are you speaking in riddles?" Bella asked confused not knowing how to interpret what her captor was muttering under his breath.

"It's all interpretative. It's up to you what it means," The Black Dragon snapped in annoyance and continued on, "This card is of external influences." He pointed to the next card.

He turned over the card and a crooked smile formed on his lips. The card held a knight type figure on a horse carrying a cup.

"The Knight of Cups…the Lord of Waves and Water," The Black Dragon smirked, "A contradiction. It typically means a person having an influence over you; however it may mean a change in mood. Though, without a doubt, he is a very passionate knight." His eyes seemed to burn Bella, "It may mean he's falling in love and a proposal is on its way."

Bella blushed furiously, ignoring his comment. The Black Dragon laughed darkly and continued on to the next card.

"This next card holds your hopes and fears," The Black Dragon stated, flipping the card over.

The card had only a chalice drawn on its surface. The Black Dragon had another coy expression etched on his face.

"Are you afraid of falling in love, Isabella, or are you hoping to do so?" The Black Dragon mouthed as he stared into Bella's eyes, trying to search her soul. "The card symbolizes a beginning of a loving relationship, or even conception. Our deepest desires come to the surface and are pursued. Which is it then?"

Bella choked on air and was left dumbstruck not knowing what these cards have spoken for her. Her face turned another shade of red. She certainly would like to fall in love one day, but certainly not with the Black Dragon. It was unthinkable.

The Black Dragon was amused watching the battle rage within Bella trying to argue with herself.

"And lastly, the outcome," The Black Dragon spoke quietly.

The Black Dragon turned the card over, but before Bella could see it, he quickly snatched it away. He crumpled the card in his fist and held it a moment, but as if it was burning away in his palm. He swiftly threw it across the room in a fit of rage. He stood there a moment, his temper on a dangerous edge.

Then he snapped.

In his anger, he stormed around the dining table, upturning the chairs around it. It was like he was in a childish tantrum. Bella gripped the table securely, her fingers digging into the wood, as if it would protect her. She watched with frightened eyes at the whole scene unfolding before her.

"Wench, take Isabella up to her chamber, NOW!" The Black Dragon roared to wherever the maid was waiting. He swiftly walked out of the dinning hall, slamming the heavy oak doors behind him. Bella jumped in her seat from the doors banging shut.

Bella was left speechless. Her heart was beating rapidly out of panic. What on God's earth made him act out in such an angry fit?

Bella quickly got up from her seat, picked up her skirts, and ran to the other side of the room, searching where the card was thrown.

She found the crushed card, only inches away from the open hearth. The flames seemed to be begging to devour the card almost. She knelt down and picked it up hesitantly.

She un-crumpled it and the image discerned to be a skeleton holding a scythe with the Roman numerals XIII.

It was death.

* * *

**A/N: Just so ya know. Death doesn't always mean death. There are other meanings for it like change/transformation/rebirth. Where as, it being reversed/upside down it could mean someone being unyielding/something bad is going to happen**...**but Bella doesn't know that. She just thinks it means physical death. so, more then likely it's upside down. But remember, the Volutri is coming to pay a visit. So... what does it all mean? lol just a little thought. Reviews always welcome! Please continue to read :D**


	9. Dark Waters

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize greatly for the late post. Things have been quite busy, but now with a soon month long Christmas break, I hope to update more :)Don't mind the grammar errors, it's certainly not my forte. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Bride and the Beast.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**IX**

---- + ----

Bella quickly dropped the card from her hand, as if her hand was scorched by the card itself. Bella's heart beat slowly quickened each moment that passed. Her eyes painfully followed the skeletal face as it drifted to the floor. Those empty vacant eyes staring at her. Her throat dried up, and her body went ridged. Those vacant eyes reminded her of her captor… a serpent like gaze with empty longing beneath those deserted eyes…

Bella had an idea what the ominous card meant, and knew nothing good could come out of it, especially if the skeleton resembled _him_.

She continued to stare at the card. The cruel hollow face jeering up at her, as the flames from the hearth attempted to catch the card aflame. The flames reaching out as if to take it back to hell itself.

If death was what it meant…then she had no choice. She didn't think, how could she think? She was terrified! All reason left her. She could but only act on one impulse. Her will to live – the basic human instinct.

She ran.

Bella sprinted to the large dining hall doors, and pushed them open with all her strength. She groaned as her palms pushed against them. The splinters scratching into her skin. Her adrenalin rush was strong and was driving her actions. She was fortunate her captor hadn't have locked them in his fit of rage.

She forced open the doors, leaving herself panting. She didn't bother catching her breath, but compelled her legs to drive forward. She darted down the hallway. Her feet slipping underneath her as she attempted to gain balance, her eyes fighting back tears of fear. She had to leave this place. She had a feeling that The Black Dragon would kill her…isn't that what the card meant? Those skeletal eyes…so much alike…His serpent like gaze.

The maid was standing at the end of the hallway, staring wide-eyed at the darting lass.

"Where are ye' going!?" The maid gasped out in surprise at the racing Bella.

"Out of this hell!" Bella yelled, dodging past the maid easily. The maid quickly turned around after her.

"No! You don't know what ye' doing!" The maid gasped exasperatedly, attempting to catch up to Bella. Her arms were outstretched as if to catch the trail of Bella's dress.

"Leave me be! He will only kill me!" Bella shouted angrily with venom in her voice, not bothering to look back at the panting maid, and quickened her pace.

"Don't make me get the master!" The maid threatened warily, not wanting to face his wrath either. Bella blocked out what the maid said as she quickly turned around the corridor, leaving the maid out of sight.

"Oh no, dear Lord," The maid whispered to herself, her face contorting into a pained expression. The maid quickly grabbed her skirts more firmly and headed after Bella, not wanting to go fetch her master first.

Bella's legs guided her, not knowing where she was headed, but desperate to find an escape out of this demonic hell hole. She ran through the dimly light corridor, with only the sparse accompaniment of torches. With each door she passed, she attempted to tug it open, but would only find them all locked.

The thunder rumbled inside the stone walls and Bella's heart quickened in terror. She had the feeling that every corner she turned she would find her captor waiting for her.

Every corridor looked the same. It was an endless labyrinth. Bella would've sworn she had only been in this hallway a moment ago. Everything looked so much alike…or maybe she had already been there before.

Bella groaned in desperation and was beginning to become hysterical. Maybe her captor was telling the truth, perhaps there was no way out of this prison.

She was choking up on all her emotions surfacing through her. Bella slowed down her running pace and began to stumble from walking to running. Her hand began to trail against the wall for her support as she staggered along.

Bella was thinking of her father, her childhood, and the village that betrayed her. She went back to fond memories, when there were no dragons or sacrifices.

* * *

---- + ----

* * *

**In Draynar Village **

**12 years ago…**

A six year old Bella was walking merrily with her father up along the woods that bordered the monastery walls. The trees filtered scattered light on the forest floor and the air was filled with a homely earthy smell.

"Father, what was mother like?" Bella asked curiously, as she tugged on the fabric sleeve of her father's arm.

A pain pierced her father's heart at the mention of it. Bella's mother died only a few hours after Bella's birth due to complications. It was something no knowledgeable midwife could help with or prevent. It was God's will.

"She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I daresay," her father answered with a sad grin that tugged his mouth, "I met your mother when I resided in the royal court of his majesty."

"Then why do we live here, in such a small village and not where the people of the royal court live?" Bella wrinkled her noise in confusion, trying to think of her father living in the royal court.

Her father sighed, and nodded up to the monastery walls that weren't too far away from them.

"You know the monastery, darling? In the monastery lives a prince who is being taught by the monks." Bella's father stated, staring up at the stone walls. His mind was somewhere else though, he was thinking of something else.

"A prince?" Bella questioned in surprise. Her eyes following her father's up to the walls that were overgrown with wild vegetation.

He quickly looked down to his daughter, "Yes and the King asked me to live in this village that is very close to the monastery to keep an eye over him." He was trying to make it less complicated for his daughter's six year old mind.

"Will I ever meet this prince, father?" Bella asked with a bright smile across her face. She quickly stood in front of her father with a forceful determination. She was energetic with the very thought of a prince living in the walls only a few paces from her.

He gave a hesitant laugh, and swept Bella up into his arms, making her scream with amusement, "Oh my little nymph, you will meet him soon enough, just don't grow up too fast for your father, is that understood?"

"Why can't I grow up too fast?" Bella questioned crossly, "I want to grow up really fast so no one makes fun of me anymore! All the other children chase after me, father!"

"When you grow up, you will understand, Bella, it will all make sense someday," her father spoke sincerely, and then to make light of it he added, "You don't want to become old as me now! " He teasingly put his face against Bella and rubbed his stubbly beard against Bella's face, which made her squirm and laugh.

"And for the children, if they knew any better, they wouldn't be doing such foolish things," Her father stated angrily, now glancing back up to the monastery.

"No one is allowed to tease my daughter, except for me," he added with a kind smile back down to Bella.

The distinct hum of monks chanting became prominent over the monastery walls. It was a beautiful and unearthly sound that made Bella still in awe. The music had the effect of converting the woods into a spiritual realm.

"It's so beautiful!" Bella murmured with amazement, wishing she could sing with them too.

Bella's father nodded his head in agreement, his mind was somewhere else, thinking.

"I have a question, father," Bella whispered, trying not to be too loud over the chanting. She felt like if she talked too loud the beautiful sound would vanish.

"Yes, what is it?" Her father murmured back, looking down at Bella.

"What is the prince's name?" Bella asked shyly.

"His name is Edward," Bella's father stated hesitantly.

"Prince Edward," Bella muttered under her breath looking up at the monastery walls.

* * *

---- + ----

* * *

"Bella!" the maid yelled down a hallway, hoping that a voice would answer her. There was only silence around her, which made her nerves on edge.

That girl could be anywhere in the castle. Even she, the maid, had never ventured throughout the whole fortress before. The maid herself was tracking over unknown ground. She only resided in a small proportion of this large castle.

She must have been chasing after her for a good hour or so. The maid's legs weren't meant for such running and it showed greatly by how many times she had to stop to catch her breath.

"Oh Dear Lord, I hope the master won't find out yet," the maid sighed in fear, as she took a handkerchief out from under her sleeve and wiped her brow.

"_And pray what is it that I won't find out yet?"_ a steely baritone voice responded behind the maid.

* * *

---- + ----

* * *

Bella had manage to get into a more rough and unkempt part of the fortress, where the torches were even rarer to come by, which led to Bella running in darkness from one torch till she could find another source of light.

Bella exited off from one corridor and noticed a doorway leading downward into a staircase. There was no source of light down into the staircase, so she grabbed the torch off the nearest wall in the hall and descended the staircase that led her deep down. She was hit with a cold breeze that accompanied a putrid smell, which reminded her of the time when she was taken down to the dungeon by her captor. If the stairs did indeed lead to the dungeon, then there must be some form of exit down there. There had to be.

She descended further, her hand on the wall for balance down the steep steps. The palm of her hand made contact with filmy condensation and mold. It made Bella wrinkle her noise in disgust and stomach twist in knots. The air became suffocating and damp, which intensified the horrid smell of rot and decay.

Bella made it down to the floor level, the torch light made the chamber look disturbing and sickening. The light flickered off the moist stone walls and created unpleasant shadows around the bars of the gates.

Bella looked around, but constantly had her hair stand on the back of her neck. She felt like she was a child again, afraid of the dark…especially what lurked in it, but now she had reason to be afraid what could be residing in the darkest corner.

The sound of water moving became aware to Bella. She listened closely to it and followed it through the dungeon, trying to concentrate to it closely over the sound of her deep breathing.

With torchlight, she attempted to locate the source of the noise. Then she found it, there was a small ravine in the stone floor where water was slowly moving from one small low arched entrance to exit at another at the other end of the dungeon. Bella walked alongside from one end of the small ravine to the other with her torch examining it closely. It was only a few paces wide and looked like it could be deep enough to swim. The water was an ugly murky color, which was not inviting, but did she have any other choice?

Bella knelt down to the edge close to the water. She put her hand in and felt the strong current. She knew she couldn't swim against it, and knew it would be dangerous to even enter the forceful waters. The only way out, was to follow where the current would take her. There was no grate on the low arched waterway exit, so that was a favorable sign.

Bella exhaled hesitantly as she gazed down to the dark waters before her. She didn't know where it could take her, or if air would become scarce along her journey in the shadowy water.

She didn't have a moment to second guess her choice, for at that moment she heard the clacking of boots echoing down the staircase. She glanced behind her at the entry way of the staircase and could see the faint shimmer of light on the filmy walls.

Bella felt like her heart was about to stop that moment in panic. She quickly threw the torch into the water, which extinguished it immediately, and in darkness, she lowered herself into the frigid water. She was left to the mercy of the shadowy waters, which swept her swiftly down underneath the surface down its dark path. She was trapped in utter darkness, and was struggling to breath.

---- + ----

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that it's shorter than usual, but I have finals coming up... Reviews are welcome! :D**


	10. Escape

**A/N: I appologize for the late late update! All I can say is, yay for summer. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Bride and the Beast.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

- X -

Quick stepped footsteps descended down the staircase, followed by hissing intakes through clenched teeth. The owner's sword clanked against the narrow stone wall of the staircase that led down to the dungeon. He extended the torch light above his head. One could see his steely cobalt eyes turn cold against the fiery torch embers. It was an eerie contrast. They were unquestionably the venomous eyes of the Black Dragon.

The Black Dragon reached the end of the staircase to the entrance of the dungeon chamber. He stood deathly still a moment, as if he was a serpent testing the environment around him for prey. It was if he could taste in the stagnant air that his fiancée had been here. His jaw was set firm, his body went stiff, and his eyes examined the dimly lit room with a chilling gaze. His eyes then fixated on the small water ravine that ran through the dungeon. The shadowy water lapped noisily in its stone pathway.

He brusquely ran to the ravine and growled, "Damn!"

He knew instinctively where Bella had fled. He knew that she would take any option of escape, even if it meant leading to a watery grave. Regardless, the Black Dragon is undeniably a master of the hunt, and whenever he targets someone as his prey; it's only a matter of time when they are found. The Black Dragon does not rest till he catches his quarry. It was a sick game to play. However, this occasion was far more dangerous for the victim. This time, the hunter carried an unhealthy obsession for his prey. He hungered for her, in a lustful and sinful way… he was loving her sickly.

The Black Dragon threw his torch out of his hand with ferocity, and swiftly ran out of the dungeon en route to the stables. He ran with such vigor that it looked like he was a demon flying in the darkness.

* * *

Bella clawed at the stone walls, trying to stop herself from the force of the current to reach the surface of the water to breath. The stone walls were encased with slimy filmy grime that made it hard to grip on. Even that task was almost impossible with the powerful current tossing her around like a rag doll. She felt like she was drowning in the darkness, but she was kicking for dear life. She had the will to live, but how long could she struggle when air was escaping in her lungs, and being replaced by water?

Anxiety and fear overwhelmed her body. Bella could feel her heart beat faster, and the adrenaline rushing in her veins as she struggled for any source of air. She was thrashing and kicking with all her might, which made her even more exhausted. It seemed like the waterway would never end in its ever winding channel.

She gasped for a quick breath of air as she managed to bring her head above the surface for a moment, but the current grabbed her back down beneath the water. She was choking on water, and was fighting for any air. Bella could feel her lungs burning, and her head beginning to ache from lack of air, and the need for it. The reality of drowning was becoming all too real. It was a strong possibility for her at this point, and she knew it all too well.

'_Please, Dear Lord, let me live,' _Bella prayed to herself, '_I have fought too long to die now.'_

She was fighting with all her might, her heart pounding so hard, and anxiety flooding her body. Her head soon began to feel light headed, and her actions began to slow. She was succumbing to the darkness of the frigid water. She was slowly closing her eyes and the sound of the rushing water became softer and distant. Everything was growing numb.

She thought of how her father was in Draynar, and how badly she wanted to see him again. Suddenly, images of the Black Dragon tainted her mind; he, the one who brought this hell upon her, the one who tore her apart from her father, the one who led her to drown in darkness. All she could think about was him, clad in black leather, his serpent like gaze, and demonic air. This all infected her thoughts. It replaced the fond images of her father like a venomous poison. A fiery burning hatred for him raked her soul. She didn't want to die like this, the last few precious moments of life spoiled with thoughts of her malevolent captor. Yet, she couldn't get him out of her mind. He had tightened himself in her thoughts, like a snake constricting its meal, ready to devour it.

Bella was losing herself even more, as the dark water continued to lull her deeper into the abyss.

'_I escaped, but you still plague my thoughts, even on verge of death,' _Bella thought despondently to herself as she was carried lifelessly by the surging water. The cold dark water cradled and enveloped her as it took her on its journey.

* * *

An auburn Arabian horse slowly trotted along the river embankment with its master. The clouds were dark overhead, and the winds were picking up - an ominous sign of a storm. The horse suddenly stopped by the tug of the reins.

"Here, let's drink some water for a few moments," The master spoke considerately to his horse while eyeing the sky, "But, let's be quick, a storm is coming."

The rider quickly unmounted his horse and steered the reins towards the river's water. The rider was quite tall and was a muscular build. His skin was a handsome tan color, while his hair was shoulder length and ebony black, and tied behind his back. He carried an air from a distant land, from the area of the Byzantine Empire taken by the Turks.

He bared a black leather chest plate, a pair of vambraces, and long leather boots. In his belt was fastened an intimidating scimitar sword. He also wore a long dark royal blue cloak that draped around his front collar bone before falling behind him. This was pinned with an ornate dark cobalt stone carved in the figure of a wolf. The wolf, in Turkish myth, is considered the mother of all the Turkish people. The myth foretells that the blue wolf named Asena took care of a young boy who survived from a battle. The boy impregnated the wolf, which gave birth to half-human and half-wolf people.

He knelt down by the water's edge on his hands and knees and lapped up the water with his mouth against the surface - similar to how a wild animal would, but he did it with gracefulness.

He got back to his feet and looked appreciatingly over at his horse who was guzzling up the water.

He patted the mane of the horse warmly, "You had a tough and long journey, my friend. You need a good drink. Soon we will rest for the night, and then you can finally take it easy."

He had a wry smile and looked around his surroundings. It was certainly not like his homeland. The past few months have been filled with foreign sights that he hadn't been accustomed to before.

The horse neighed with content as it lifted its head up. It drank its fill.

The rider looked away from the surroundings back to his horse, "Are you ready to ride on?"

He went back to get one last drink of water, when he noticed something odd. The river has several good sized rocks, some had a collection of caught driftwood, but there was something else that had been caught.

He squinted his eyes, and looked more closely; it appeared as if someone was almost lying face down on the rock. The rough waters in the middle of the river was crashing against the lower half of the body that was submerged, making the person look stuck in between the waters and the rock.

He didn't think whether the person was dead or not, but quickly grabbed rope from his saddle bag and tied it firmly around his waist and tied the other to the horse. He uncloaked himself, unbelted his scimitar, and went into the water towards the person. The current was strong, but he was managing to navigate it with all his strength. He was grabbing and pulling himself from rock to rock as he swam the torrent. He was finally getting closer to the person.

His horse on the embankment grunted as the rope began to get taut. He had reached the length of the rope, and he was not quite there yet. He whistled over the loud current to his horse to get closer. The horse only moved a few paces into the river, but wouldn't budge any further. The rocks were too troublesome.

He groaned and knew there wasn't enough slack in the rope for him to make it to the person. He had to make a choice, risk his life for a person who was either alive or dead, or return back.

Without a second thought, he reached in his vambrace, pulled out a short dagger, and severed the rope from his waist. He was playing a great risk.

"You better be worth this," he muttered under his breath as he quickly pushed himself from the rock he was gripping on to the next nearby rock.

* * *

The Black Dragon rode heatedly alongside the river bank, where the ravine exited out to. The horse galloped furiously, casting mud and stones back up in the air in its wake. His eyes scanned the water with a deathly stare. His appearance could've been mistaken for Hades- waiting to pull out the lost soul from the River Stix.

He pulled the reins back from the horse, and the horse backed up, and neighed loudly. He thought he saw something in the water, but soon found out he was mistaken. It was only driftwood.

"I will find you, whether its this life or the next," he growled under his breath. The Black Dragon then clucked his tongue impatiently and kicked his horse onward on its rampant dash.

* * *

The rider branded with the wolf crest struggled against the strong current, knowing any slips could result him being carried away with the strong surge. Yet, he managed to finally reach the rock that the person was caught upon.

He gripped tightly, and moved around to where the person was pinned up. He reached out a hand and lifted the head up from the rough surface of the rock.

His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Also, thanks for everyone who has stuck around since the begining! I really appreciate it! Please keep on reading! Haha, and I bet you already guessed that the guy was Jacob. Since there aren't any Native American Indians in medieval Europe, I had to place Jacob as somewhere around Turkey. It's true about the myth though! Reviews are always welcome! :D**


	11. The Prince

**A/N: Wow, so it has been quite some time since I've updated. Mucho appoligies! Please enjoy! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and kept on reading my story despite my tardiness with updating. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**- XI -**

A foggy mist was settling in over the moors, followed by a tense feeling in the air. The mist was heavy and created a bleak landscape with nightfall closely falling. A middle-aged hunter was walking with a bag of rabbits slung over his shoulder. He was returning back to his house after trapping some game in the moors and got caught in the fog. The fog can come rather swiftly. He was humming himself a song with heavy breathing and was thinking to himself if his wife would make a stew with the rabbits.

He was humming merrily, until he heard something in the distance. He stopped and listened for a moment. It sounded like hooves thundering on the ground. He looked around trying to find the source of the noise, but couldn't discern in what direction it was coming from; the fog hindered sight and distorted sound.

The noise became louder and the hunter could see a black figure emerging from the mist.

A horse trotted through parting the mist with its hooves on the sodden ground. The horse's nostrils flared as it took in the hazy air.

The rider's silhouette was cloaked in black and appeared intimidating against the bleak fog. It was like a phantom appearing out of the thick air. The horse stood still for a moment, as its master tugged the reins to render the horse still.

The hunter stood speechless, thinking that it was death appearing to him, for it certainly looked like him, but he rode no pale horse, but a horse from the shadows.

A very low and still voice emerged from the rider, which made the hunter's being chill at the sound. The voice was enticing, but was like ice. It contained no emotion from the empty shell beneath the rider's cloak.

"Have you seen a young lady walk through these parts?" The rider questioned in his hollow voice.

The hunter stumbled with his words; he didn't know what to say to this death-like visage. This rider certainly gave no warmth or feel of a human. It had to be Death wanting this poor lass's soul.

"No, m'lord, I haven't seen the likes. I've just finished snaring some rabbits for me wife at home," said the hunter in a feeble tone, averting his eyes from the dark rider, hoping that he wouldn't take his soul in her stead.

The rider remained silent and the horse grunted while it shook its head. The hunter's legs began to quiver a little from the dead silence and the unnerving sensation surrounding the threatening rider. The hunter couldn't take it any longer; the coldness emitting from the rider was infiltrating his very soul and made him very anxious.

"If that'll be all, m'lord, I'll go now back to me wife," the hunter stammered, and lowered his head as he turned away from the rider, wanting to get as far away from the damned creature and its damned rider.

The hunter looked behind him and saw the black figure and horse slowly being enveloped in the fog. He breathed a sigh of relief, and continued back on his route to his house.

The hunter looked out into the fog in front of him, and his heart stopped. Like an apparition, the black figure and horse was before him. A veil of coldness and muteness descended around the hunter.

"Blimey, it's bloody Death…" was all the hunter could mutter with his mouth agape. His eyes were wide as orbs and his eyebrows were skewed.

There was a sound of iron cutting flesh. The hunter's head flew severed from his body and rolled on the moor's muddy floor. The body then fell lifelessly down and made a thump on the sodden ground.

"There will be a wake of corpses leading to you, Isabella, let us see how long this aisle runner will be," the rider spoke to no one, with his hollow voice falling in the fog. His lips curled in a smirk under his black hood, "I will always haunt you."

The rider then clucked his tongue and the horse began to gallop at a fast pace, treading up earth in its wake. The rider's ebony cloak billowed behind him … it could have been mistaken for a pair of black wings flying through the mist with hell following behind him.

* * *

Guards of the Turks with their bows and scimitars were chatting on guard on top of the gateway of a good sized fortress. There were fires burning, trying to berate the infiltrating cold night. The guards were dressed in traditional garb with layers of garments and had tan complexion with strongly etched features and black wiry beards. Their dark eyes glinted in the firelight.

They were chatting and laughing, talking about stories of the past and rumors of a black dragon wreaking havoc over the land. They laughed over this, saying wolves are more cunning and dangerous than one dragon.

A dog, just outside the fortress, began barking out in the night, with its breath coming out with quick puffs of vapor in the cold.

The guards quickly became alert and looked out in the darkness with their bows at the ready, their eyes peering into the night.

"What do you see, Felek?" one guard muttered down to the dog as he gazed out in the night. The sound of horse's hooves became prominent in the distance and slowly the visage of a rider came into view.

A guard squinting closely, quickly recognized him as the King's son with his garment attire and horse. He called out,

"It's the Prince! Quickly open the gates! Acele et!"

The guards at the gate's doors quickly clutched the rope to hoist up the gate, heaving with all their might. Their arms were powerful tools and they groaned at the extraordinary weight.

The Turkish rider trotted into the small fortress gateway with the dog happily following alongside the horse. Guards brimming with relief immediately ran to greet him. The prince was well liked with the military and was himself a great strategic leader. He had fought many battles alongside his men and proved to be a dominant adversary. They knew that even though the prince was a young man, he had acquired much knowledge and skill that extended far above the levels of most of the guards. They regarded him highly and with great respect.

"Hoş geldiniz!" yelled out the captain of the guard, walking up to prince's horse with a grin, and patted the horse warmly, but he realized something wasn't right.

"Hoş bulduk," replied the prince hurriedly, "Quick, I need your assistance with this young lady. She is in need of treatment and I fear she is close to death."

"Who is she?" The captain suddenly asked, looking at the figure wrapped in the prince's azure cloak. He could see a face that looked frail and delicate, but almost lost all of its liveliness and color.

"I do not know," replied the prince swiftly, "but she is on the verge of passing if we wait any longer."

The captain didn't question the prince at that moment for he saw the concern in his eyes. There will be questions about the commoner, with no doubt, but the captain decided to leave that till later for other people to discuss. The only concern the prince had was for the safety of this woman, which was enough for the captain to allow her entry. The captain reached out his arms and took the figure in the cloak from the prince's arms.

"You are too good of a Samaritan," the captain muttered as he held the woman in his arms, while the prince dismounted his horse.

"No, I just do what I am able to do," the prince stated unquestioningly, quickly handing the reigns to the stable boy to take the horse to the stables.

"As what a great king would do," the captain added sarcastically.

"Please take care of her, and give me news of her condition," the prince hastily added, "I have to speak to my father on some issues that have arisen while he has been away from the country."

The captain nodded his head, and the prince departed to his father's chambers. The captain then went swiftly to find aid for this woman in his arms.

"You are quite fortunate to have fallen in such good favor with the prince," the captain whispered to the unconscious woman he held, whose head swayed back and forth in his arms with each step he took.

* * *

_In a dream.._

Bella was running in the woods that were covered with snow, she was gasping for breath with flushed cheeks.

She was trudging in the snow, falling over with her feet getting stuck in locks of snow. She was pushing away branches and running with all her might. She was afraid of what was behind her.

She looked behind frightfully, hearing things off in the distance. She could hear twigs snapping and yet she couldn't see anyone, but she knew _he_ was there.

Her adrenaline was flowing through her veins and her heart was beating madly. She was truly afraid and scared to death. She knew she couldn't stop; she had to keep on running. She will always have to run. She couldn't sleep, or he will finally catch her.

Bella's steps crunched in the snow and her hair was blowing in chestnut cascades in the wind. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and her eyes watered. She was running, but she suddenly tripped over a snow covered tree root that caused her to fall to the floor.

She tried to get up, but her ankle screamed in pain, and she suppressed a cry, by placing her cold hands to her mouth. She pushed herself up, and limped a few paces with agony, but only to fall back down on her back on the snowy floor. Her hands were burning in the snow, and her body was numb in the cold, but all she could do was lie there.

Her head quickly turned to where she heard branches snapping, knowing that _he_ was not far away. She waited there for a long time, yet there was no one there.

Bella closed her eyes tightly and her lip was quivering from both the cold and fright. She then felt a warm finger on her lip, stopping her lips from trembling. The finger was then replaced with lips kissing hers softly, giving warmth to her cold mouth.

Bella then opened her eyes and were met with eyes the most brilliant hue of the sea. She just stared into those eyes, lost in them, as if she was under a spell.

The kisses became more possessive and hungry with Bella lying there transfixed by his stare. Bella's body became motionless under his with a burning fire filling her body.

_"Let me fill you,"_ were the words murmured hungrily into her mouth.

* * *

Bella woke up to a dog licking her face, and she coughed, trying to shove the muzzle away. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and made a sour face from her canine visitor. The dog was panting happily and resumed lying down by her legs on the bed.

Bella took a moment to collect her thoughts, and then it dawned on her, she wasn't in her captor's keeping and managed to escape alive from him, but the question was, where was she now?

"Where am I?" Bella asked feebly to the dog. The dog just continued staring at her, with its smiling panting face and thumping tail.

All she could remember was being carried away by dark waters, and that was the memory she had last. Someone had to have rescued her from her from the waters. She thought she had drowned with her recollection of how things went.

Bella let out a sigh of relief, she was alive and she could see her father again. She started laughing to herself, because she was overwhelmed with relief, but her laughing soon ended when she remembered her captor's threatening words…"_Anything that you dare to do that involves in escaping in any way possible will result in severe consequences" ._

Bella knew she had to escape for she was certain her life depended on it. However, she wasn't so certain what consequences would unfold.

She brought her knees under her chin and bit her lip. Where was her captor? He probably is searching for her this very moment, but wouldn't he think her dead from drowning? What will he do now? Bella frowned and began worrying about her father. Would he go after her father? She had to go see her father as soon as possible; she would never forgive herself if he was harmed. He was her only family and friend.

Bella tried getting up from the bed, but she wasn't strong enough with her muscles screaming for her to rest. She groaned in frustration and sat upright to look around the chamber.

It was nicely lit compared to her other bedchamber with the Black Dragon. There were furnishings that weren't from this country, but from some other land. She felt like it was from a different world. It looked beautiful with the brilliant fabrics and intricate pieces that adorned the table. She couldn't explain, but she felt safe here – anything far away from her captor is considered safe.

She leaned over to pet the dog lying by her legs and scratched the back of his ears.

"Are you my guardian?" Bella smiled to the dog. The dog leaned its head further in Bella's hand, enjoying the attention.

"Who is your master? I would like to thank whoever rescued me and brought me here," Bella sighed, and reclined back into the comfortable pillows. She stared up at the ceiling and was anxious to travel to her father as soon as possible. She coughed a bit, and groaned. The frigid water and bitter weather gave her a terrible cold. She smiled faintly; it's the price she paid for escaping from that demon.

There was then a light knock on the chamber's door. Bella sat upright and nervously said, "I'm awake."

An older woman entered the chamber, wrapped in garments, which enveloped her hair and circling her face. She looked over at Bella with small watchful eyes. Her eyes were covered by cataracts, which gave them a milky sheen. Her skin was wrinkled and discolored from the sun, which gave her an aged wizened look.

Bella stared at the old woman, particularly her eyes; they look like they could somehow see everything despite their foggy white appearance.

Before Bella could speak a word, the old woman cut her off, "You are bad luck here! You are betrothed to the Demon King," she hissed through her teeth in broken English and followed by spitting on the floor, "No one else may see, but I can see your soul and know it belongs to a demon!"

The old woman quickly placed the pitcher of water and cloth on the table and hurried out of the room. Bella could only stare at the door where the woman had left, completely shocked with eyes wide and a frightened looked etched all over her face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you continue reading! **


End file.
